Behind The Brown Eyes
by BensidyCity
Summary: Olivia Benson is living the ideal life with her husband, Blake, and their 5 year old daughter, Melaina. Everything is great until the 5 year olds behavior changes drastically.What happens when a family at the top hits rock bottom?
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I only own Blake and Melaina**

**Shout outs-**

**-lou314-I love how you're planning out the story, lol, you will have to wait and see :)  
><strong>

**-lawandordersvuismylife-i'm glad :) It was my favorite part to write. I'm not sure yet if it will be OB or EO  
><strong>

**-Elliotandoliviababies-Your comment was almost identical to ^^^ so the same goes to you :)  
><strong>

**-rivermel2-haha. Melanie, you could just come over and hack my computer my you decide to wait :)  
><strong>

**-Angelstarshimmer-I'm glad!**

**-XOXOGABBYXOXO11-Yay! lol  
><strong>

**-kcbienaime-Glad you're interested  
><strong>

**-TheTBone-thanks! Melaina, not Melinda :) lol  
><strong>

**-Photography194-Thanks!**

**-amber3234-haha. I'm not gonna make ALL my stories EO, well idk :)  
><strong>

**-Loopy45-Thanks!**

**WOW! I got sooooo much amazing feedback from the last chapter! More than I have ever gotten before! Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews, they make me want to write more :) Photography194 and I are currently writing a story called "What they never knew" and a lot of people seem to like it so go check that out if you have time :) Thanks again for commenting!**

**UPDATE 7-20-11:You are probably wondering where all the previous comments came from if this is the first chapter. Well there was originally a chapter before this but I deleted it today because I didn't like it, haha. **

**Any and All commenters will get a shout out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Momma! Wake up!" Melaina yelled as she jumped onto Olivia's bed. Olivia slowly opened her eyes and Melaina laid down next to her<p>

"Do I have to go to school today?" Melaina asked

"No, Melly-Belly, you don't have school on Saturdays. Today is the day that I and you get to spend together. What do you want to do?" Olivia asked her daughter

"Umm, can we go to the park? 'Cause I wanna show Melanie the swings" Melaina asked

"We sure can, who's Melanie?"

"Well, her long name is Melanie Ellison Flower Rainbow Reyes. " Melaina said proudly

"Wow, Melly, that's a long name! How do you remember that?"

'Cause Melanie is close to my name, Ellison is my second name, Flower 'n Rainbow 'cause they're pretty, and Reyes is my end name!"

"Well then how about we go and get your hair cut first and then we go to the park?" Olivia asked

"Kay, momma" She said as she ran back into her room to get dressed. Olivia moped out of bed and sat Melaina in front of the TV so that she could shower. She walked back into the living room and saw Melaina laughing hysterically in front of the television. The four year old looked up and ran to Olivia

"Momma! I gotta tell you something! It's a funny joke!" She laughed. Olivia went and sat down next to her and smiled

"Kay, so the old man says 'Let's play a game, it's called the see who can be quiet longer game' and then the boy says 'My momma loves that game!' And then they play it. And I thought it was funny 'cause you like that game, too!" Melaina squealed.

"Yes, baby! I do love that game!" Olivia laughed. She got Melaina ready to go and they headed out.

* * *

><p>The two girls walked into Cookie Cutters and Melaina ran and sat down in the racecar chair. Soon a young lady walked up to her and spun the chair around<p>

"Hi, sweetie, I'm Laura, what's your name?" She asked

"I'm Melaina, I am five and a quarter" She said, holding up four fingers

"Wow! You are a very big girl!" She said, excitedly. Laura started trimming Melaina's hair and cutting it to be shoulder length. They finished and Melaina ran up to Olivia and hugged her leg

"I'm a 'lil momma now!"

"Yes, baby, you look just like me now" Olivia said, picking up Melaina. The two of them walked back to the car and headed to central park.

* * *

><p>That night Blake came home and snuck up behind Olivia before spinning her around and kissing her. Olivia laughed and kissed him back<p>

"Heard you come in" She whispered

"Again? Damn, I thought I was getting better at the whole 'I'm a cop and I can scare you' gig"

"It takes a lot to be known as Bad-Ass Benson"

"Well that name doesn't exactly work with Reyes anyways" Blake sighed. Olivia laughed

"Reyes of sunshine. How 'bout that?" She replied after thinking about it

"Hmm, it suits me well if you ask me" He said, pulling Olivia off her feet and carrying her to the bedroom. Olivia giggled and clung her arms around his neck. He threw her down on the bed and kissed her. They fooled around for a while before hearing a small cry coming from Melaina's room. Olivia groaned and got off the bed and walked into her daughter's bedroom to see Melaina laying on her side, crying and shaking and holding on to her baby doll. Olivia slowly approached her and laid a gentle hand on her back.

"It's ok, baby, mommy's here" She said. Melaina rolled over to see her mother, she held her arms out and Olivia picked her up and cradled her.

"Shh, you're okay, Melaina, it was just a dream" Olivia assured her. Melaina nodded her head and buried her head in Olivia's shoulder. Olivia rocked her and began singing her favorite song

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
><em>Way up high,<em>  
><em>There's a land that I heard of<em>  
><em>Once in a lullaby. <em>_

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
><em>Skies are blue,<em>  
><em>And the dreams that you dare to dream<em>  
><em>really do come true.<em>_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star__  
><em>And wake up where the clouds are far<em>  
><em>Behind me.<em>  
><em>Where troubles melt like lemon drops<em>  
><em>Away above the chimney tops<em>  
><em>That's where you'll find me.<em>_

As always, Olivia paused here and let Melaina sing some of it. The sound of Melaina's raspy voice when she tried to hit the high notes was adorable

_Somewhah over the rainbow__  
><em>Bluebirds fly.<em>  
><em>Birds fly over the rainbow.<em>  
><em>Why then, oh why can't I?<em>_

_If happy little bluebirds fly__  
><em>Beyond tha rainbow<em>  
><em>Why, oh why can't I?<em>_

Olivia kissed her forehead and looked down at the child.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. Melaina nodded her head and clung on to Olivia

"What was it about?"

Silence

"Do you wanna tell mommy?"

She shook her head no

"Do you want mommy to lay down with you?"

She nodded

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into Wingate Elementary school and saw Melaina sitting at a round table coloring. This was Olivia's everyday routine; Wake up at 6:30, take Melaina to preschool at 8, go to work from 8:15-12:15, use her lunch break to pick Melaina up at 12:30, take Melaina to One Branch daycare, run by subway for lunch, go back to work at 1, go home whenever Cragen lets her. Blake works at United America Bank Monday-Thursday and Saturdays from 7AM-6PM and picks Melaina up from daycare on his way home. Crazy schedule, but it seems to work.<p>

"Hey, Melly! What are you coloring?" Olivia asked

"I'm colorin' Arora from the 'Lil Mermaid" Melaina responded

"Well that's a very pretty picture of Aurora. Are you ready to go play with Miss Theresa at daycare?" Olivia asked. Melaina snapped her head up and looked at Olivia with scared eyes. She shook her head "no" and continued coloring. Olivia was confused by the gesture

"Why not? You always have fun with Miss Theresa"

"…..'Cause I like colorin here" Melaina replied after a short pause. Olivia figured she was put in the time out corner at daycare the previous day. This was how she always acted when that happened.

"Well we can color there, too. Now mommy needs to get back to work so we need to go" Olivia said, picking up her daughter. Melaina said nothing, just accepted the words. They arrived at One Branch and Olivia walked Melaina inside. Melaina clung to Olivia and wouldn't let go. This was not like her; Melaina was usually the one telling Olivia to leave because she wanted to play.

"What's wrong, baby?" Olivia said, kneeling down to Melaina's height

"Nothin, bye momma" She said, reaching her arms out for a hug. Olivia hugged her tight and kissed her cheek before standing up and waving goodbye

"Bye, Melly, I love you"

* * *

><p>Olivia sat down at her desk and began looking through files and organizing her desk. Elliot looked up at her and tried to figure out what was going on<p>

"Something wrong?" He asked

"Uh, it's probably nothing"

"What?"

"Melaina has just been acting weird. She didn't want to go to daycare and she was scared to let go of me; she's never like that." Olivia explained

"Well see how she's doing tomorrow and if something's still wrong, try talking to her about it. Don't push her, though."

"Thanks, El"

* * *

><p>"Melaina, come eat dinner" Olivia said, calling down the hallway. Melaina walked out of her room and hugged Olivia's leg<p>

"What's for dinner?" She asked. Olivia picked her up and noticed a small bruise on her cheek bone

"Were havin lasagna and salad, what happened to your cheek?" Olivia asked. Melaina's eyes opened wide in fear

"…uh….i falled and hitted my head on the floor" She said. Olivia didn't want to push her so she just accepted the answer, she would look more into it when Melaina went to bed. Olivia carried Melaina to the dinner table and sat her down in front of her pink plate. Blake and Olivia got drinks for everybody before sitting down.

"How was work?" Blake asked Olivia

"Uggh, Elliot was sick today so I got the majority of the cases. Besides a ton of paperwork and endless driving around, it was great" Olivia laughed. The two adults turned their attention to Melaina but she didn't say anything. Normally she would tell them about her day and never shut up, but there was nothing but silence.

"How was preschool, Melaina?" Blake asked

"Fun. Me and the teacher maked a big huge puzzle on the ground! Then Kayla and Melita came over and helped us. We got it done soooo fast! An then, we had Peanut Butter 'n Jelly for lunch, and we had goldfish for snack, and we played ouside for a long time. Then mommy comed and got me" Melaina quickly spat out; this is what they wanted to hear. Maybe everything really was ok. Olivia was going to ask about daycare but Melaina already had a mouth full of lasagna. They all finished their food and Melaina went to go play with her dolls. Olivia and Blake sat down on the couch and turned on the fireplace.

"So how did work _really _go today?" Blake asked her, knowing that she didn't tell him anything earlier because Melaina was in the room.

"It was awful. We caught a guy today that admitted to raping 8 girls under the age of 7. I could barely keep it together. I just wanted to punch his face off. "Olivia sighed. The two of them talked for a while before having to get Melaina ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her desk, waiting desperately for Elliot to arrive. She had so much to tell him. He finally walked through the door and sat down at his desk. Olivia wanted to start ranting about every detail of the previous day but she tried to keep it all in.<p>

"Hey" She said to him

"Hey, what went on yesterday?"

"We got Landon Tyrel on the rapes. 8 girls…" She said, looking up at him. He looked past her strong eyes and saw hurt; hurt from the fact that two of the victims were her daughters age, hurt from the fact that he wasn't there for her.

"Why don't you take the day off, spend it with Melaina." He suggested. Olivia said no and went back to paperwork.

2 hours later, after finishing interviewing a perp, Olivia and Elliot walked back out to their desks. They sat down for about 20 seconds before their captain walked out of his office, "Liv, Elliot: 4th and Main, 11 year old girl was raped and is barely alive. Hurry" Cragen said to the partners. In sync, they stood up, grabbed their guns and their phones, and walked out.

Olivia's phone started ringing and she looked at the caller ID; Unknown caller. It was the daycare.

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody know what movie i'm talking about when Melaina tells that joke? Comment!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE :)**

**Shout outs-**

**-spacekitten2700-What do you mean?**

**-TheTBone-Haha, it's okay, I don't blame you :) I'm really glad you like this story. I'm not gonna tell you whats going on, that would give away the story, obviously, lol**

**-rivermel2-I would be so confused right now if you weren't my neighbor :) and you only knew the movie because I told you it, lol. **

**-XOXOGABBYXOXO11-Yay! I followed you on twitter :)**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-I guess so :) Hmm...maybe you have some sort of mind-reading capability...yep**

**-Azkadeila-Thank you so much!**

**-OlenkaParadowski-I try my best, lol**

**-SVUProductions-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to turn you into a lunatic... ;)**

**WOW! 20 reviews in the first two chapters? THis is AMAZING! lol. The more reviews the longer the chapters :)  
><strong>

**Any and all commenters will get a shout out :)**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Is she ok?"

"I will come and get her in about an hour"

Elliot heard bits and pieces of their conversation and was wonder what was going on. Olivia looked over at him and explained

"Melaina says she wants to go home. Nobody knows why" She said. Elliot nodded his head and answered

"Well let's see what's going on here and then you go and get her. They pulled off to the side of the road and got out of the car. They flashed their badges at the officers at the scene and ducked under the yellow tape that was lining the crime scene

"What do we have?" Elliot asked, looking at another officer

"11 years old, female, raped, beaten to death with this metal pipe" He said. Olivia looked down at the body and could see dents where the pipe hit her. They wrote a few things down before heading back to the precinct.

Olivia pulled up at the daycare and walked up to the front desk. Melaina saw her and ran over to her with tears filling her eyes. Olivia picked her up and rested her daughters head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked

"I'm not s'possed to tell" Melaina responded. Olivia's stomach dropped, she had heard that line so many times before. She could feel the warmth from her daughters tears soaking through her shirt.

"Melaina, no matter what happened, you need to tell mommy, ok?" Melaina shook her head

"Then he's gonna hurt you, too"

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. She walked out of the daycare so that nobody would see her. She opened the door to her car and buckled Melaina into her car seat before driving a couple minutes down the road so that Melaina could talk without thinking that the man might be listening. Olivia hopped into the backseat and sat Melaina on her lap

"Melly, who said they were gonna hurt you?"

"No, momma, he did hurt me. He said that if I telled, he was gonna hurt you, too" She explained.

"Was it a man from daycare?" Olivia asked, not believing her ears. Melaina nodded and rested her head on Olivia's chest

"How did he hurt you, Melaina?" She asked in her softest voice

"He hit me, a lot. Then he put somethin inside me" Melaina said. Olivia let out a small sob, but not loud enough for Melaina to hear. Melaina fell asleep in her lap and Olivia put her in her seat. Then she drove to the hospital.

They pulled into the parking lot and Melaina was still asleep. Olivia called Blake but his phone was off. Then she called Elliot and he was there in five minutes. Melaina woke up soon and Olivia picked her up and walked her inside. They sat Elliot waited in line to get to the front desk and Olivia took Melaina to sit down.

"Melaina, when did this man hurt you?" Olivia asked

"Last week. It was the day that I loosed my tooth. He made me loose it." She explained

"Ok, and has he hurt you since then?"

"Ya, but he just hits me now. Thats how I gotst the boo-boo on my cheek" She said. Olivia sighed with relief; at least this hadn't been multiple rapes. Sadly, Olivia had bathed Melaina since then. Elliot came and sat next to them. They were only waiting a few minutes before being called back. They got settled in a room and the nurse had Melaina change into a gown. There were very few marks that would prove abuse. One bruise on her cheek bone and a scratch on her arm. Olivia laid Melaina down and removed her underwear. Melaina started crying and Olivia stopped.

"Shh, it's ok, Melaina. The nice nurse is going to make sure your okay" Olivia said, running her fingers through her daughter's soft, brown hair. Melaina didn't say anything, she just continued crying. Elliot brought Melaina's knees up and slowly spread them apart, revealing redness in between her legs. Nobody was willing to touch her quite yet. Melaina calmed down and allowed the nurse to examine her.

"I'm going to go and get the doctor. He will be able to examine her closer." The nurse said to Olivia. Olivia nodded and turned back to her daughter. A doctor soon walked in and Melaina scrambled into Olivia's arms.

"It's okay, sweetie, he won't hurt you" Olivia said, but Melaina was still terrified.

"Would you like me to get a female examiner?" He asked us. Olivia nodded her head and mouthed out the words "Thank you" to him. He smiled and walked out. 10 minutes later, a nurse walked in

"Hi, I'm Charlotte, what's your name?" She said, looking at Melaina

"I'm Melaina" The five year responded.

"Wow! You're a very big girl! Ok, Melaina, I am going to look between your legs and make sure not hurt, ok?" Melaina looked up at Olivia and Olivia nodded her head. Melaina said ok and Elliot lifted her legs up. Olivia looked to see what the nurse was doing and she saw a long, narrow, otoscope-type device

"Um, what is that for?" Olivia asked, even though she knew exactly what it was for

"This is to get a better look. We use it for children when they need it" She replied. Olivia nodded her head and let her continue. Melaina was doing great until she felt something sliding into her. Her eyes filled with tears and she started yelling

"Mommy! No! Don't hurt me!" She exclaimed.

"It's ok, she won't hurt you. She is almost done." Olivia said, trying to sooth her daughter. After a few more minutes, Charlotte asked Elliot to step into the hallway for a second. He followed and she explained Melaina's condition.

"Minor trauma that is healing and no tearing. This guy probably used a small object. Everything else looks fine. Now, your wife said that she has bathed Melaina a couple times over the past few days so a rape kit won't be necessary." She said. Elliot thanked her and walked back in the room. Olivia looked up at him, wondering what he would say

"Minor trauma but it's healing. No tearing or anything else" He said. Olivia sighed with relief and kissed Melaina's forehead. She got her dressed and they headed back to Olivia and Blake's apartment. When they got there, it was time to take Melaina's statement. Elliot got out a tape recorder that he had brought with him to take his god-daughter's statement. He pushed the red button and set it down on the night stand

"Melaina, what happened to you last week?" Elliot asked

"I got hurted at my daycare"

"Do you know who hurt you?"

"No"

"How did this person hurt you?"

"He put something right here" Melaina stated, pointing to her pelvis

"Do you know what that thing was?"

"No"

"Can you tell me everything he did to you?" Elliot asked, Melaina nodded her head

"I was playin with my dolly when I had to go potty. I runned down the hall to the bathroom and I went potty, but when I left, there was somebody waitin for me. I said hi but then he got me. I tried to run, mommy! I did! But he got me and he took me in the boy bathroom and then he hurt me" Melaina said, crying freely. Olivia hugged her daughter and nodded at her to continue

"He turned off the lights and then he tooked off my dress and hit me. Then he started kissen me 'n I telled him that he wasn't s'possed to, but Then he hit me really hard. Then wiped something cold on me and then he stuck something inside me, it hurt…a lot…" Melaina couldn't say any more because she was crying too hard.

"Come here, Melaina" Olivia said as she picked up Melaina and cradled her. Melaina calmed down and was ready to talk again.

"What did he do after he hurt you?" Elliot asked

"He heard a knock on the door and then he threw my dress at me and told me to put it on. Then he told me that if I said anything, he would hurt mommy. Then he waited a while and ran out. I ran the other way and den I pretended to fall so that I could cry." Melaina gripped on to Olivia again. Olivia couldn't believe what her daughter was saying, pretending to fall so that you could cry? No child should have to do that! She wiped Melaina's tears and they continued. After 5 more minutes, Elliot ended the recording and put the recorder back in his jacket. Olivia began singing to her daughter to try and calm her down.

_Hush little Melly, don't say a word,_  
><em>Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.<em>

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
><em>Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.<em>

_And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_  
><em>Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.<em>

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
><em>Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat.<em>

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
><em>Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.<em>

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
><em>Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.<em>

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_  
><em>Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.<em>

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
><em>You'll still be the sweetest little Melly in town<em>

Melaina was asleep by the end of the song and Olivia looked down at her and ran her fingers though Melaina's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? No? Comment! The more reviews the longer the chapters :)<br>**


	3. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER-NOT MINE**

**Shout outs-**

**-rivermel2-I will eventually :) And no, you wouldn't think that you had a superpower because it might now be that hard to guess if you love the movie, lol**

**-lawandorderSVYismylife-awesometastic...COOL! lol. Ya, great minds MUST think alike :)**

**-Jessica-I'm glad :) This is a really fun story to write, you can look at my other stories and see a pattern in what I like to write about ;)**

**-spacekitten2700-Ya, it's not the happiest story at the moment...**

**-Cliffhanger21-Still deciding :) I'm glad you see the connection between Olivia and Melaina, I try hard to make them have a good relationship :) I read your story, too**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-Just like her mom :)**

**-XOXOGABBYXOXO11-haha, thats good :)**

**-scoobfan93-lol, i love this review**

**-lou3174-You will have to wait and see!**

**-SVUProductions-That made me laugh :)**

**-Ace writing-Glad you like it! **

**-LaoevanSVU-Ya, and at first it was Blake! But I decided to change it :)**

**Any and all commenters will get a shout out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elliot watched Olivia and Melaina and was soon startled when his pocket started vibrating. He looked down at his phone to see that he got a text<p>

Cragen:  
>"Where the Hell are you?"<p>

Elliot:  
>Hospital. Melaina was attacked at daycare. Sorry, we forgot about everything else.<p>

Cragen:  
>I'm on my way. Did you have a kit done?"<p>

Elliot:  
>It happened last week but she just told us about it today. We had her checked out. She is asleep right now.<p>

Cragen:  
>Ok, what about Olivia<p>

Elliot:  
>Shaken up<p>

No reply. Elliot called Blake again and he answered this time. He, too, was on his way home now.

* * *

><p>Cragen knocked on their door and Elliot answered it. He slowly walked in to see the light off, Elliot sitting across the couch from Olivia was holding Melaina with tears running down her eyes. Blake arrived 5 minutes later and ran up to Olivia<p>

"Oh God, Olivia, is she ok?" He asked, kissing Olivia and rubbing Melaina's arm.

"Ya, she will be" Olivia replied. Blake looked up at Elliot and asked him what happened, waking Melaina up.

"Don't hurt me! I'm scared, momma!" She cried. All the men left the room and she calmed down.

"He gonna hurt you" She stated. Olivia nodded her head and sent Blake to the precinct with Cragen and Elliot to get more info. They walked outside and Olivia took Melaina to the master bedroom and tucked her in on Blake's side of the bed. Melaina began crying and scooted over to Olivia's side. Olivia laid down next to her and wrapped her arms around the five year old.

"The other man says he was gonna hurt me" Melaina cried

"Wait, the other man? Melaina, did more than one man hurt you?" Olivia asked, tears filling her eyes again. Melaina nodded her head and said one was following her.

"How do you know he's following you?"

"Cause one of the mans smelled like that" Melaina said, pointing to Blake's side of the bed; It smelled like cigarettes and Blake was at a bar the night before. Once Melaina was asleep, Olivia called Elliot and told him. They headed down to the daycare.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Fin got out of the car and walked into the daycare. They flashed their badges and walked to the back door. CSU had already gone over every inch of that daycare and they didn't find anything linking Melaina to her attacker. Melaina's fingerprints and hairs were all over the boys bathroom but no other adults besides the janitor who had an alibi. But they didn't check around the building. Elliot walked around to the side of the daycare and found a cigarette butt. He bagged it and to it to the M.E.'s office and they got DNA. The guy was in the system; Jeremy Brunson, 54, released from prison two years ago after a 20 year sentence for raping an 18 year old. They found him at a bar and after throwing a few good punches at him, Elliot threw him in the back of his car. He pulled out his phone after getting the guy in lockup and dialed a familiar number<p>

"Liv, we got one of them. Jeremy Brunson, 54, he got out of prison for rape a couple years back. Has Melaina said anything about the other guy?" He asked, hoping he would get a good answer

"No. She is asleep now but she heard his voice during the attack. Would they let a five year old do a line up?" Olivia asked. She was relieved that they had caught one of the sick bastards.

"One sec" Elliot said, running in to Cragen's office to ask. He picked the phone back up and walked back to his desk.

"Ya, Cragen said that if it goes smoothly, they will allow it. They are putting Blake in the lineup because Melaina said that his bed smelled like her attacker." Elliot said, Olivia nodded her head, not that Elliot could see it, and thanked him. She started sweating and thinking of the possibility that Blake did this. She knew that is wasn't him but she was worried that Melaina would pick him out of a lineup because she recognized his voice.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Melaina. This is what were gonna do. You are going to stand behind this window with your mommy and me in the room. There will be five men on the other side, but the lights will be off and they can't see you. They are going to talk when I tell them to and if you recognize his voice, tell us, ok?" Casey Novak explained. Melaina nodded and they walked into the room. After getting settled, they turned off the light in the interview room and got started.<p>

"#1, please repeat the line we have given you"

"Don't say a word or I will be back for your mother"

No reaction

"#2, please repeat the line we have given you"

She looked up at Olivia with a scared face, "That one's daddy" she said. Olivia didn't say anything, she just looked at Casey.

"Did your daddy hurt you?"

She shook her head, "no"

"#3, please repeat the line we have given you"

No reaction

They repeated this for the remaining men and Melaina shook her head

"He has a monster voice." She said. Olivia explained what that sounded like and Casey asked the men to repeat it that way. They switched Blake with another guy so that Melaina wouldn't know which one was him. Melaina made it fine until number 4, then she freaked.

"No! Mommy! Don't hurt her!" Melaina said, banging on the mirror. Olivia pulled her away and cradled her, rocking her until she was calm

"It's okay, baby, that man is going to jail. He will never hurt us" Olivia whispered. Brunson admitted to the rape and gave up his partner in crime; Garret Nix, 38, no criminal record. Garret had a strong resemblance to Blake and talked kind of like him too. Olivia knew that it would take time for Melaina to be comfortable around Blake for a while. At the same time she wasy happy that Melaina would not have to go through a trial and now all they had to worry about was Melaina recovering

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! We made it to 33 reviews after three chapters. Let's see if we can make it to 44!<strong>


	4. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER-NOT MINE**

**Shout outs-**

**-kcbiename-Glad you feel that way, I agree :) lol**

**-spacekitten2700-:)**

**-Elliotandoliviababies- It will get better :)**

**-TheTBone-We all hate him :) Olivia is with Melaina too much to get near him, lol, but Elliot's got it covered.**

**-SVUProductions-Agreed. Mel(as in Melanie) Ai (as is aid) na (as is HanNUH) Mel-ai-na :) lol.**

**-Amy-Thank you!**

**-rivermel2-Sorry, lol, i fixed it. And no, i am not best friends with a villian, lol**

**-Cliffhanger21-No problem :) And do you really mean that? It means sooooo much to me! I was worried about how people would react to this story-or any of my stories, lol**

**This chapter is dedicated to Elliotandoliviababies because she is ALWAYS reviewing :)**

**Any and all commenters get a shout out!**

* * *

><p>"Momma! " Olivia woke up to the small voice and ran into Melaina's room before she could even take in what was going on. Melaina was huddled in the the dark corner, shaking with her arms and knees tucked into her chest. Olivia turned on the light and slowly approached her. She sat down on the carpet and pulled Melaina onto her lap.<p>

"He did it again, momma" She whispered, beginning to cry again. Olivia pulled her daughter closer and kissed her forehead

"What do you mean, baby?" She asked

"I was sleepin' and the mans hurted me again"

"Nobody's going to hurt you, it was just a dream. Want to come sleep with me and daddy?"

"Mommy only" She said in between hiccups. Olivia understood that she was still afraid of Blake due to his extreme resemblance to her attacker but she was worried about how long this would go on. Olivia picked Melaina up and walked her into the master bedroom where Blake was already awake. Melaina locked her arms and legs around Olivia and held on for her life, she was so scared. Olivia could feel her shaking and tried to lay her down on the bed but she wouldn't let go. Blake just nodded his head and walked out, understanding what was going on. Olivia laid down with Melaina and wrapped her arms around her little body. Melaina fell asleep quickly and Olivia got up to see what Blake was doing. He was pulling out the couch to sleep there. Olivia felt bad that his own daughter was afraid of him. She walked up to Blake and helped him pull the bed out

"Sorry about this. She is just still scared of...well, you know" She explained. Blake walked around to the other side of the mattress and hugged Olivia before giving her a small kiss

"It's okay, it will just take some time" He assured her. Olivia nodded and walked back into her bedroom. She couldn't believe how well Melaina hid the attack before anybody knew, she really didn't want anybody to know.

* * *

><p>"Benson" Olivia said, answering her phone the next morning<p>

"Okay, so Brunson and Nix are both locked up for 20 years."

"How did you get them away so quickly? It's only been a day"

"We made sure to put a rush on this one, just for you. They were glad to get away from me after I threw a couple punches at them" Elliot laughed.

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

"No problem. How is Melaina doing?"

"She's getting there. It will take time though" She answered. They talked for another hour; Elliot had time to kill while trying to avoid Kathy and Melaina was taking a nap. They eventually got on the topic of Dean Porter

"So does he still try to call you sometimes?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Ya, I wish he would just back off. I have no interest anymore" She chuckled.

"So you were at first?"

"A little. I was mainly playing him just to get what I wanted and it worked" She said.

"Well good for you. Hey I wanted to stop by and give you your purse, you left it in my car. Can I come by around 6:30?"

"6:30 works, see you then" Olivia said hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p><em>Blake's POV<em>

I walked in the apartment to see Olivia on the phone, I went into the bedroom and she didn't see me. I wasn't trying to listen in on her conversation but it didn't sound right so I listened closer.

_"Ya, I wish he would just back off. I have no interest anymore"_

_"I was mainly playing him just to get what I wanted and it worked"_

_"6:30 sounds good. See you then"_

What the Hell was going on?

* * *

><p><em>NPOV<br>_

Olivia heard a noise from behind her and turned around to see Blake standing there looking madder then ever.

"Hey. Melaina is asleep so don't go in her room" She said.

"Who were you talking to just now?" He said, acting like she was the bad guy. To him she was.

"Uhh, Elliot, why?" She asked, confused my his attitude

"You're cheating on me. I can't believe you!" He yelled

"Stop yelling, Melaina is asleep. Let me explain" Olivia said, trying to stay calm.

"There is nothing to explain! You don't give a damn about me, you just want Elliot. I have known about this for a long time but I decided to trust you. Well I guess that was a bad decision" He yelled, grabbing Olivia's arm hard and shoving her back.

"I wasn't talking about you! We were talking about a creep who was hitting on my years ago!"

"Ya, right. Like i'm going to believe that. I'm done with you" He said, storming out and slamming the door. Olivia's eyes filled with tears and she slid down the wall that Blake had just shoved her into. She was crying too hard to hear the small footsteps from the five year old that was approaching her. She soon felt a small hand patting her shoulder, she looked up to see Melaina

"Is ok, momma, i not gonna leave"

* * *

><p>Olivia and Melaina decided to have a movie night since Blake was gone. They went to the store and picked out Melaina's favorite ice cream, popcorn, and juice. They got settled on the couch and turned on The Wizard of Oz. Melaina was awake the whole movie and it wasn't over until 1:00 AM. They cleaned up before going to bed in Olivia's room. Blake came home at 4:30, wasted. But he was smart enough to just fall asleep on the couch. He woke up first on that Sunday morning and felt bad, he knew that Olivia wouldn't cheat on him. He decided to do something nice for her, hoping to get her back.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine" Blake said, walking into the master bedroom. It was 9AM and Olivia had the day off so he decided to make it special. He had made bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on top; Olivia's favorite. Blake quietly woke up his beautiful wife, her eyelids slowly opened and she sat up before laying back down, deciding she was too tired.<p>

"Breakfast is ready when you want it" He whispered before kissing her cheek and went back into the kitchen.

"Momma?" Olivia heard a small voice call

"Ya, baby?" She said, wrapping her arms around Melaina and pulling her closer

"Is daddy and Elli gonna hurt me too?" Melaina asked innocently

"Oh no, baby. Daddy and Elliot love you so much and they would never hurt you"

"Why did the mans hurt me? They telled me they loved me"

"Melaina, those men are very mean and they are going to go to jail. I don't know why they hurt you but I really wish they didn't" Olivia said.

"Why did daddy hurt you yesterday?" She asked. Olivia felt her heart drop, thinking about the previous day. The large bruise on her arm was visible to anybody and it was spring so she couldn't his it too well.

"Daddy was just confused, but he is okay now" Olivia explained. Melaina thought for a while, just thought. Olivia saw her staring into space. After a long pause, Olivia heard Melaina sigh

"Do you love me, momma?" Olivia sat up and cradled Melaina, laying her cheek on the five year olds thin hair.

"I love you more than anything else in the world"

"Even more than coffee?" She asked, Olivia chuckled

"Yes, baby, even more than coffee"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, pretty short, but you will like the next chapter. Nothing major, just seems like it will be a refreshing chapter, lol. Comment! We made it to 42! Can we try for 50? Any and all commenters get a shout out :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER-NOT MINE**

**Shout outs-**

**-Cliffhanger21-Thanks!**

**-RafySvu-I thought you guys would like something a little different ;) Patience, my friend**

**-SVUProductions-No problem :) I like the ending, too, lol. I don't cry for titanic either :)**

**-soacekitten2700-thanks!**

**-Amy-You will have to wait and see**

**-ladybugsmomma-So would I, but Olivia had never met him and Melaina wouldn't let her leave her side, lol**

**-Lilgreenbrat93-Thank you so much! I try to add as much cuteness as possible :) YOU ARE THE 50TH COMMENTER! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GIVE A SPEECH? ;)**

**-scoobfan93-Especially Elliot. We all know how THAT would turn out, lol!**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-Aww, thanks :) You will see ;)**

**-It's not confusing if you have been around the "Melanie Personality" for two years ;)**

**We made it to 5! Thank you all soooo much! Any and all commenters get a shout out :)**

* * *

><p><em>OPOV<em>

I couldn't believe what Melaina was going through. None of her friends' mothers would let them see each other anymore because "they didn't want their children in that type of environment." I couldn't believe them. When Melaina asked why she couldn't have a play date I said that all of her friends were busy. Now Melaina only has adults to hang around and she is still scared of any men. She is starting to warm up to Blake and Elliot again but Cragen, Munch, and Fin are out of the picture. She refuses to let go of me in public and won't even let Blake be in the room while she is changing. Going to a shrink wouldn't help her, I am the only person she will talk to.

* * *

><p>"Want to come with mommy to the store to pick out something for dinner tonight?" I asked, turning off the TV<p>

"Chicken?" Melaina asked

"Whatever you want." I said. Melaina's face lit up and she was already running out to the car and putting her seatbelt on. I sat down in the drivers seat and looked back at her

"I was first" She laughed.

"Yep, you beat me." I said, reaching back and tickling her. They pulled up at the store and I grabbed my purse and went around the car to Melaina's door. I opened it and Melaina hopped out. We walked inside and got a cart. Melaina didn't feel like sitting so she just walked. We were in the frozen section when Melaina saw the ice cream

"Can we pleeaaase get ice cream?" She asked

"You can pick out one thing, ok?"

"K, momma" She said, running over to the ice cream section. I was right across the isle and could see her fine. I was reaching up to get a pizza when she heard a small scream come from behind me. I whipped around to see Melaina crying in the corner and a man standing a few feet away from her, Melaina was flailing her arms and legs and crying "No, stop!" I ran over there and scooped her into my arms.

"I am so sorry. She was running and accidentally bumped into me and she started falling and I put my hand out so that she wouldn't hit her head and I think it just scared her" The man explained. I could tell that he was telling the truth and he looked like a nice guy

"It's ok, it was an accident" I said. I knew it wasn't his fault but I still didn't want anybody causing her this trauma. I half-smiled at him and turned around.

"Your okay, Melaina, mommy's here" I said, trying to sooth her

"He was hurt'n me" She cried.

"When did he hurt you?" I asked

"Right now! Jus like the other mans!" She cried. Now I understood, she was having a flashback

"No, Melaina, he didn't hurt you. You had something called a flashback. It's when you think they are hurting you but they are not."

"What?" She asked.

"We will talk about this at home, ok?" I asked, it was too complicated to explain to a five year old in the middle of the grocery store. We got the rest of our food, including the ice cream, and went back to the car. The drive home was quick and Melaina was asleep the whole time. I carried her and the food inside and laid her down in her bed. She woke up quickly and walked out of her room

"Momma, whas a flassback?" She asked me. I picked her up, carried her to the couch, and sat her down on my lap

"Do you know what a nightmare is?" I asked her, she nodded her head

"A flashback is like a bad dream when you're awake. Do you remember when you thought the men were hurting you but it was just a dream?" Again, she nodded her head

"Well this time you thought they were hurting you when you were awake, but it was not real" I explained, hoping she would understand

"So its like a Melanie? 'Cuz Melanie plays with me 'n she's not real" Melaina asked, I thought it was amazing the way she thought about it.

"Yes, it's like an Melanie. But this time it is a bad guy, instead of a friend"

"So he not gonna hurt me?" She asked. I put my arms around her and we laid down on the couch

"No, Melly, nobody's going to hurt you" I said, kissing the top of her head. We laid there for a while and Melaina finally spoke up

"Is it dinna time?"

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

Olivia just told me that they were leaving for a week. I was happy for them, they deserve it. But I didn't know what to think when Olivia walked into the precinct to talk to Cragen with a large bruise on her arm. I knew something was up. I walked up to her before she got to Cragen's office

"Liv, what happened to your arm?" I whispered, making sure nobody would hear. She made sure not to make eye contact with me

"Nothin, El, it was nothing" She said quickly. I didn't believe her one bit. She tried to walk away but I grabbed her other arm and pulled her back

"Who did this?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Elliot! Leave me alone" She half-yelled. I wasn't going to let her get away so fast though.

"Tell me and I will"

"Fine, Blake did. But it was a misunderstanding"

"Oh my God, has he ever hurt you before?"

"O-only a couple times."

"Liv, i'm not going to let you live with a guy that's abusing you"

"Elliot! He's NOT abusing me! Everytime he did anything to me it was always because of YOU! He only gets rough when he thinks somethings up between us." She explained to me. I couldn't say anything. I saw very small tears filling her eyes and I laid my hand on her back and gently rubbed it. She looked down and started walking away from me but soon turned around and, after wiping her tears, walked up to me and looked up

"Look, Elliot, if he ever goes too far, you will know"

* * *

><p>Olivia told me to stay out of it but I couldn't. I went to Olivia's house that night while she was taking Melaina out for ice cream. Blake answered the door but didn't let me in. Well, not until I shoved him out of the way<p>

"What the Hell?" He yelled

"You know what i'm talking about. Olivia came to work today and the first thing I saw was the big bruise on her arm that YOU caused! She even told me that you have hurt her before!"

"Look, man, it was a miss-understanding!"

"Miss-understanding or not, you'd better not hurt her ever again or I will make the rest of your life Hell, got it?" He nodded and I left. I ran into Olivia on my way out and she wasn't happy. She talked to Blake later that night and decided that they were leaving.

* * *

><p><em>NPOV<em>

"Blake, you have the bags?" Olivia called out as they were loading up the car for their vacation. Olivia and Blake decided that Melaina needed a break. She didn't have anybody to play with at home. They were heading to Disneyland.

"Got 'em, we have to leave soon or were gonna miss our flight!" He yelled back at her

"Ya, momma, we gonna miss the flight!" Melaina yelled from her car-seat. They soon had everything packed up and they were on their way to the airport.

"Momma, what if the mans comes on the vacation with me?"

"The men are in jail right now, Melaina, nobody can hurt you"

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

Melaina had me carry her through the entire airport because she kept seeing men looking at her. We finally got on the plane and we were lucky enough to get the only row of three left. We sat down and put Melaina by the window so that she was as far away from anybody else as possible. I was in the middle and Blake was on the isle. We waited fifteen minutes before finally taking off and we were all the way in the air ten minutes into it.

"I'm tired, momma" Melaina said to me. I put the arm rest up and laid her head on my lap. She was asleep in five minutes and it was starting to get dark outside. Me and Blake were watching a movie on my laptop when I felt some shaking from Melaina. I looked down at my lap and saw a wet circle from her tears. I gently rubbed her forehead and whispered her name, knowing that shaking her would only make it worse

"Don't hurt mommy" She whispered in her sleep. I couldn't believe it, my little girl was having a nightmare about being attacked and all she cared about was my safety. I tapped her arm and she woke up

"Momma?" She said, trying to figure out if what she was dreaming about was real or not

"It's ok, baby, you're safe" I said, trying to sooth her

"They was gonna hurt you" She said, tears forming in her eyes. I pulled her up and laid her head on my shoulder

"Nobody's gonna hurt us, I promise" I said to her, running my fingers through her hair. She calmed down and said that she wanted to watch her movie. I got out her little dvd player and turned on _The Land Before Time_, she never did like the princess or Barbie movies. Me and Blake got back to our movie and every once in a while I would see her giggling. A couple minutes later, the flight attendant began walking around with food and drinks.

"Momma, can I get a sprite?"

"How about we share one" I said. She nodded her head and we got our drinks. We only had an hour left on the flight so we say no to the food.

* * *

><p>"Will you put Melaina's toothbrush on the counter?" I asked Blake as we got settled into our hotel room. I laid a sleeping Melaina down on the huge bed and pulled out the couch for her. Blake moved her down on the futon and went to get ready for bed. I was already in bed and curled under the covers. I soon felt the mattress sink and a warm arm wrap around me.<p>

"Didn't hear me coming, did you?" He whispered to me. I let out a small chuckle and turned to face him with his arm still wrapped around me

"Nope. You're getting good"

"I'm turning into a ninja"

"You're so immature"

"Ya, says the woman who fights with our five year old over who _gets_ to be Barbie and who _has_ to be Ken."

"It's a pretty reasonable argument if you ask me. At least I know how to cook and play barbies at the same time"

"Ya, but can you do math while playing barbies?"

"Can you read Ken his rights when he tries to steal Barbie's convertible? I didn't think so"

"I love you"

"Ya, you better"

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I could add a little bit of humor in there :) Like it? I hope so. Comment!<strong>


	6. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU'VE SEEN ON LAW AND ORDER :SVU**

**Shout outs-**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-Nobody likes it, lol. I'm glad you like the ending! I thought it was pretty funny, lol**

**-SVUProductions-Sorry, I got her first ;)**

**-ladybugsmomma-Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I thought the story could use a little happiness :)**

**-Spacekitten2700-I agree. There's no point. All it does is ruin them**

**-RafySvu-I will try my best ;)**

**-Cliffhanger21-Thanks!**

**Made it to 59 comments! YAY! Can we go for 70?**

**Rivermel2 helped me out with this chapter because I had a major case of writers block. Thanks, Melanie!**

* * *

><p><em>NPOV<em>

"Momma, can we go to Mickey's house today?" Melaina asked while eating breakfast.

"Were going to go visit Mickey tomorrow. Today we are going to the beach!" Olivia said. She couldn't wait to be by the ocean, it was one of her favorite places.

"Can me an Melanie make sand castles for the crabs?"

"We can try. But I'm not sure if we will see any crabs there."

"I hope not. On Spongebob, Mr. Crabs really likes money. I don't want the beach crabs to steal mommy 'n daddy's money." Melaina explained.

"Don't worry, these crabs aren't as smart" Olivia chuckled.

* * *

><p>They made it to the beach just after lunch and Melaina was already trying to run off. Olivia grabbed her hand before she could get far, though. Blake took the towels out of Olivia's arms and Olivia picked Melaina up.<p>

"You excited?" She asked

"Uh-huh!" Melaina squealed before wiggling out of Olivia's arms and running ahead of them. The beach was pretty empty and they were already close the the shore so Olivia just let her run.

"We're gonna sit here!" Melaina declared, pointing to a random spot in the sand. Olivia said ok and Melaina sat down and got working on her sand castle.

* * *

><p><em>OPOV<em>

I watched my daughter play with "Melanie", her one and only friend these days. I thought about what it would be like to be her. Being raped but not knowing what it is, having friends but not knowing why you can't play with them. Being afraid of your own father.

"Hey Melaina, daddy wants to take you down to the waves. Do you wanna go?" I asked, hoping she would be willing to.

"Can mommy and Melanie come, too?" She asked

"How about you and Melanie go" I suggested

"No. I want you to come with me." She said. My heart almost broke, but I couldn't let it show

"I'l race you there!" I yelled, trying to get her excited. She beat me there(or so she thought) and she was ecstatic.

"Melanie beated you too" She bragged.

"Darn it, I must be getting too old" I said. Melaina agreed and ran down into the water.

"Don't go too far!" I yelled out to her.

"Don't worry momma, I won't" She replied racing farther and farther into the waves. Blake came and stood by me kissing me lightly as we watched Melaina giggle. We looked at each other and both raced over to Melaina. I grabbed Melaina's hand Blake grabbed mine.

"Okay, Melaina, this is what we are going to do, whenever a wave comes, jump as high as you can and try to get over the wave." Melaina nodded and stared out over the water waiting for the next wave.

"I see one!" Melaina shouted.

"Okay! Get ready! 1...2...3!" We all jumped and cleared the wave. We jumped a few more and Melaina decided that she and Melanie needed to get back to their sand castle. I walked her back up to our chairs and she started playing. A couple hours passed and Melaina decided that it was time for dinner.

"Where do you want to go? There is a pizza place, a seafood place, and a diner that is kinda like Red Robin. What is your favorite?" I asked. Melaina thought for a long time and finally made up her mind

"Well, Melanie doesn't like seafood 'n we both love pizza." She explained. I said ok and we walked over to the pizza shack. We walked in and a waiter walked up to us.

"How many?" He asked.

"Three," Blake replied. Melaina looked up and interrupted

"What about Melanie?" Melaina asked me.

"We will get a table for three and pull up a chair, ok?"

"Ok, momma, me and Melanie both want cheese, k?" Melaina asked me, sounding like a teenager.

"How about you and Melanie share one?"

"But me and Melanie both want our _own_ pizza," Melaina whined. Blake gave her a stern look and she immediately went silent. The waiter walked over with a pad of paper and asked what we would like

"How about one small cheese pizza with a kids lemonade, one medium pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms and a large diet coke." The waiter nodded and walked away.

"No! Two pizzas!" Melaina yelled, getting mad. I opened my mouth to calm her down, but before I could say anything, Blake reached across the table and grabbed her upper arm the same way he grabbed mine that one night. He began yelling and shaking her but I pulled him away and stopped him. Melaina started to cry and scooted closer to me. I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her. She calmed down and I explained to her that there was no yelling when we were out. She nodded and looked up at Blake.

"You said daddy would never hurt me."

"Don't worry me and daddy are going to have a talk tonight when we get back to to the hotel."

"Do we still get to go to Mickey's house tomorrow?" She asked me

"Of course"

"Does daddy have to go?" She whispered. I felt awful. While trying to think of what to say, the waiter walked up with the drinks. I let out a sigh of relief and Melaina suddenly got excited again. She got off my lap and scooted her chair closer to mine and sat down. We got our drinks and Melaina didn't say a word to Blake the rest of the meal. She only talked to me and Melanie. We decided to go back to the hotel after eating and watched Toy Story 1 and 2. Melaina was asleep by the middle of the second movie so I laid her down and tucked her in on the pull out couch. She was settled and Blake turned the TV off before getting ready for bed himself. Twenty minutes later, we were both under the covers. I turned over to face Blake and I could tell that he knew what was coming.

"Blake, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short :( But I really didn't have a ton of time to write and like I said, I have a serious case of writers block, lol. Lucky for me, my neighbor(Rivermel2) saved the day. So most of the credit for this chapter goes to her :) COMMENT!<strong>


	7. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING**

**Shout outs-**

**-ladybugsmomma-You will have to wait and see!**

**-lou3174-Well it's a little more complicated than that. He is the father of her child and she has been married for 6 years**

**-XOXOGABBYXOXO11-Youre funny :)**

**-lukenpeyton4ever-UPDATING NOW! :)**

**-rivermel2-yup**

**-Amy-I agree. I wonder what people will think of the next couple chapters**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-I agree! Read the comment I gave to lou3174**

**-TheTBone-I love how you said "Our girls", probably favorite comment of the chapter :) I love how long you always make them!**

**-Cliffhanger21-Ya, or Oprah. Too bad her show is ending...**

**-SVUProductions-Sorry, you still can't have her :)**

**Any and all commenters get a review!**

* * *

><p>"I know. Today was an accident though. You have to believe me" Blake said. I didn't believe him at all. You don't accidentally abuse your daughter.<p>

"Grabbing our daughters arm and shaking her? That was an accident?" I said to him.

"I didn't mean to"

"Blake! You left a huge bruise on my arm so I can only imagine what hers will look like tomorrow morning"

"I'm sorry, Olivia!"

"You should be. Especially only weeks after she was raped! She was already scared of you, Blake! I wouldn't be surprised if she never gets over it, now."

"Olivia, she is our daughter. She will get over it eventually."

"Not if you keep hitting her! I _want _to be a family again but you're making it impossible! Elliot will never trust you again because of what you did to me and I can't even imagine what he will do after he hears about this!"

"Don't you dare tell him anything or I swear-"

"What? You will hit me? Oh wait, you have already done that!"

"Olivia, I said i'm sorry"

"Well sorry just doesn't cut it. I will think about whether you can come with us tomorrow." He didn't say anything. Just flipped over and went to sleep. I couldn't sleep at all. I was just thinking about what will come out of all this. I was half-asleep when I heard small whimpers coming from Melaina. I hopped out of bed and rushed over to her. She started kicking her legs and arms so I picked her up and slowly rocked her. She woke up and noticed what happened then tried to stop the tears from coming. Lucky for her, they stopped.

"What happened, Melaina?" I asked her.

"Nothin" She said. She truly was like me.

"You can tell me. Was it about the men?" I asked her. She shook her head no and hid her face in my chest.

"I'm ok, momma" She said with her voice breaking. I could tell how hard she was trying to keep in her cries. I didn't want to push her but I really wanted her to open up to me. I held her close but soon sat her up.

"What was your dream about, Melly?"

"I can't tell. Daddy will be mad" She said.

"I won't tell him" I said.

"I can't!" She yelled, the tears pouring out. I could see fear and pain with every tear that ran down her cheek. I felt the happiness in her slipping away. I knew that it would take a long time to come back.

"It's ok, baby, it's ok" I whispered.

"Da-daddy wwas hurtin me 'n y-you" She cried. That's all it took, I could feel the tears running down my face, too.

"You promised he wasn't gonna hurt us!" I couldn't believe what was happening. My daughter was having nightmares about who was supposed to our protector, hurting us. The worst part is that I don't blame her. It's not like I haven't been thinking about it a lot.

"I know, Melaina, and I will do _everything_ I can to keep it from happening again." I explained, meaning it with all my heart. I would do whatever it takes to keep her from getting hurt again.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" I called out to Melaina. It was a stupid question though, she had been ready to go since 6:00 this morning. Blake was going to stay back and do some work and meet us there later.<p>

"Yep, i'm ready!" Melaina called out. She ran over to me wth her backpack on. I grabbed my purse and we headed out.

* * *

><p>"Momma! Look, we got Minnie 'n Mickey stamps!" The five year old yelled.<p>

"Yep! We use these stamps to get in to DisneyWorld!" I replied. "Does Melanie have her stamp?"

"Yep. I gave it to her all by myself" She said. We walked through the gates and headed towards the center of the entrance

"Wooaah" Melaina gasped. I laughed, I had never been here, either. There weren't too many people there because Spring Break was over for most schools. There was no more than a 20 minute wait for any rides. We were in about to get into line for the teacup ride when my pone rang, it was Elliot.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Liv. Just checkin up on you guys. What are you up to?"

"Um, well Me and Melaina are at DisneyWorld right now" I said, hoping he didnt catch the missing name. Unfortunately, he did.

"Where's Blake?"

"He decided to stay back for work"

"Liv, what happened? Blake isn't the type of guy that would miss out on Disney." I knew that I would have to tell him sooner or later.

"Nothing, something happened yesterday but we will be fine." I explained

"What did he do" He demanded to know

"He just got a little aggresive at the restaurant yesterday"

"Aggresive how?"

"He got mad at Melaina and..."

"Olivia, what did he do?" He demanded to know.

"He was just trying to get her to stop yelling. He didn't hurt her _too_ much" I explained, hoping he would drop it.

"Just tell me, Liv. What _exactly_ did he do?"

"He grabbed her arm and shook her kind of hard, but it's okay, just stay out of it." I said, sounding a lot madder than I was.

"I can't do that, Olivia. You and Melaina deserve better than that."

"It's just a phase, El, he will get over it."

"You told me last week that he has done this before. It's not a phase, it's the beginning of an abusive relationship."

"Elliot! He is not abusing me!"

"Nobody thinks that they are being abused until it goes too far and I won't let that happen to you."

"We are about to get on the ride, i've gotta go. I'll call you tonight if I can. Bye, El" I did actually want to talk to him more but I don't like sounding like I need help. I can handle myself.

"Try to call me, I want to talk more about this. Tell Melaina Eli misses her." He said, I let out a small laugh and said ok.

"K, I will, bye" I hung up my phone thirty seconds before it was our turn to ride.

"I want the orange one but Melanie wants the pink one. What do you want, momma?"

"I think we should go on the purple one" I said

"Good pick! That is me AND Melanie's second bests!"

"Well then it just works out perfect." We walked over to the purple teacup and sat down. The ride started spinning and you oculd see colors flying around you. I don't think I have ever heard Melaina laugh so hard.

* * *

><p>We met up with Blake at the hotel and Melaina got her bathing suit on. We decided to go down to the pool before going to bed early for the night. Melaina was tired of swimming after an hour so we went back upstairs and got ready for bed. Melaina was out like a light and Blake and I talked for a little while before falling asleep, too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Elliot will give Blake a piece of his mind in the next chapter ;) Comment if you want it sooner!<strong>


	8. Chapter 9

*****THIS NOT AN E/O STORY. JUST FRIENDSHIP*****

**Shout outs**

**-lukenpeyton4ever-Hopefully she will eventually!**

**-TheTBone-1-ME TOO! 2-Thank you so much! 3-Ya, not a great guy if you ask me 4-Elliot is like a super hero 5-I love writing the cute parts :) lol**

**-XOXOGABBYXOXO11-I try to update Mondays and Fridays but it doesnt always work out, lol. I might take a week off so that I can write a ton. Then I can post like, 3 chapters a week :)**

**-ladybugsmomma-Definately not good ;) I like the happy Melaina, too**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-Maybe you were dreaming ;) lol. yup**

**-RafySvu-This isnt an EO story. Elliot is married, lol. And sorry, but by the end of this chapter you may hate me.  
><strong>

**-spacekitten2700-Thank you so much!**

**-SVUProductions-How about you email me what you want to say and I will put it in the story ;) lol. Seriously, if you think of anything genious I will :)**

**-Rivermel2-I think he is getting on everybody's nerves, Melanie. And DUH, im going to do something about it! lol. **

**-Jessica-I agree**

**-fanfiction-Grey's Anatomy-1234-Pretty please what? lol. You must be more specific :)**

**-OlenkaParadownski-Aww, well thank you and you're welcome :) Im glad I can make you all nastaglic and stuff :)**

_***And my favorite comment of the chapter*-**_

**From scoobfan93-**

**Run Blake run that's what you betta do. You betta run fast cause Elliots comin for you. (in a bad boy singing voice)**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews! I L****OVE LOVE LOVE LOVE( or #LOVE on twitter for you, XOXOGABBYXOXO11, lol) reading them!**

**Any and all commenters get a shout out :)**

* * *

><p><em>OPOV<em>

Melaina ended up being sick on our second to last day in Florida so we decided to go home early. We had just gotten back to our house and I laid Melaina down on the couch and went into her bedroom to get pajamas for her. I was lost in my own thought but snapped out of it when I heard yelling.

"You have to clean up every last bit of that!" I heard from the living room. I ran out and Melaina was on the ground with a broken vase next to her and Blake was looking down at her. My heart stopped for a second and I immediately ran over to her and scooped her up, she was crying hysterically

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She cried.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby." I said, trying to calm her. I couldn't believe how much anger I had inside of me. I don't even know exactly what happened. I sat down on the couch and pressed Melaina's head against my chest, trying to stop her crying. She quieted down but I could still feel the tears soaking through my shirt. I looked up at Blake, waiting for an explanation

"She knocked the vase over because she was mad that we didn't have any milk." He said. Melaina listened to his answer and got mad

"No! I standed up to go ask mommy if we have any but then I got dizzy and fell! Not on purpose!" Melaina yelled

"Shh, Melaina, it's ok. What did daddy do?" I asked, bracing myself for her answer.

"He hitted me and telled me that I had to clean it up." She said, sniffling. I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe what was going on. What had made him this way? He never got physical before this year and now he has done it three times in one week. Three strikes and you're out. I cleaned up the vase and packed up a bag with everything Melaina and I need. Then I carried Melaina out to the car and went back inside to get the bags.

"Olivia, I-"

"Don't you dare say that you didn't mean to or that you are sorry because you're not. You knew exactly what you were doing and you must not care about us anymore because nobody in their right mind would hurt anybody that they truly cared about." I said, my words filled with anger and pain.

"Olivia, please, I can explain why I have been acting like this. Just give me another chance." He said to me, I wasn't gonna listen to any of it though, I was done.

"No. You had your chances and you blew them. I am taking Melaina and we are leaving for the rest of the day. When I get back, you better be a different person then you are right now." I explained before turning around and walking out the door. Melaina was still sick so there weren't many places to go. I called Elliot and he was going to be off at 6 so I had an hour to kill. I sat down in the drivers seat and looked back at Melaina and she still had small tears running down her cheeks. I reached back and placed my hand on her leg.

"I know it's not your fault, Melaina. Daddy isn't being very nice right now so we are going to go eat dinner and then go to Elliot's house, ok?"

"I'm sorry, momma. It was a accident."

"I know it was, sweetie, its ok. Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I getta pick?"

"Yep"

"Can we go to the Olive 'n spaghetti place?"

"Olivia Garden? Sounds yummy to me." I said. We drove for twenty minutes before getting to the restaurant. I found a parking spot close to the entrance and parked the car. After unbuckling my seatbelt and stepping out of the car, I walked around to Melaina's door and opened it. She was standing up with her arms stretched out for me to pick her up. The shirt she was wearing barely covered her bruise so when she reached her arms out, it became visible. My eyes immediately drew to it and I could only imagine how hard Blake had to have grabbed her to leave a bruise that size. I picked up Melaina and she wrapped her little arms and legs around me. We walked inside and were seated just before a waitress walked up to us to get our drinks.

"Hello! I'm Melissa and I will be serving you today." She was going to say more but Melaina did first.

"Hey! That's close to my name!" She said, excitedly.

"Really? What is your name?"

"Melaina" She said proudly.

"Well that's a very pretty name! What would you like to drink, Melaina?"

"Can I have lemonade, please?"

"Of course! And for you, ma'am?"

"Iced tea?"

"Ok, I'll be right back." Melissa said, walking away.

"Thank you!" Melaina yelled. We got our drinks and soon our food and we were ready to go. Elliot was home when we got there but Kathy answered the door.

"Hi, Melaina! How are you?"

"Good! Is Eli home?" Melaina asked. Kathy smiled and let us inside.

"Eli is right upstairs. Wanna go find him?"

"Ok!" Melaina yelled, running up the stairs. Kathy led me over to her kitchen where she got me some coffee and we sat down.

"How are ya doing?" She asked, caringly.

"Uh, well I've been better." I said, trying not to make eye contact or show any emotion.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I feel like me and Melaina need to get away from him but he is her father and Ive been married to him for six years."

"Well if this continues then you're going to have to do something about it." She said. I knew that, I just didn't want to admit it. We sat there silently until Elliot came downstairs. His hair was wet and he had jeans on so he had obviously just gotten out of the shower. I heard him let out a breath of relief when he saw that there were no new bruises on me.

"Hey" I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Olivia, you have to do something. I'm not going to stand around and let him do this to you." Elliot said sternly. I liked that he cared but he didn't need to be so demanding.

"You don't get it! I love him, Elliot. I can't just walk away. It's not that easy."

"It's never easy, but it will be worth it in the end. You don't want your daughter growing up in that kind of enviorement, you should know." Elliot explained.

"I know.. it's just that-" Elliot cut me off

"You're not ready?" Elliot finished for me. I nodded my head and looked down.

"You'll be alright, you know we are here for you." He said. I knew that he would be but It change the fact that I_ had_ been married for six years. Its not easy to walk away from that, no matter what the situation. It was silent for and the pressure that I was under was beginning to become to much for me. I let the tears fall and soon realized what I had done. I quickly wiped them away but more came. I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was going to pass out at any second. I could feel Kathy and Elliot staring at me and it was all the sudden really hot. I stood up and walked over to their couch and took off my jacket, draping over the arm-rest.

I heard a small voice behind me and turned around.

"Livvy, somethins wrong with Melly." Eli said. Nothing bad ever happened during their playdates. I knew exactly what was going on. I hopped out of my seat and ran up the stairs with Elliot at my heels. I walked into Eli's room and saw Melaina throwing stuffed animals around, screaming and thrashing.

"Melaina!" I said, rushing over to her. I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her to my chest. I smoothed her hair away from her eyes and heard her breath calming.

"It's ok, I'm right here," I said soothingly. Melaina opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Momma, daddy _and _the mans was hurtin' me." She cried.

"What do you mean." I asked

"They were together." She replied. I couldn't help it, the tears started slipping down my face.

"Sweatheart, was daddy with the men who hurt you in real life?" She was silent for a few seconds while she thought about it

"I don't think so but I don't remember!" Melaina explained starting to freak out again.

"Melly, it's ok, don't worry about it. Mommy will handle it." I whispered into her ear. Melaina nodded her head and turned it in to my chest. I carried her down the stairs and grabbed my bag.

"Hey, El, sorry but we gotta go. Melaina's tired and she is still sorta sick. Thanks for letting us come over here for a little while." I said as I walked out the door.

"You and Melaina are free to come over any time, day or night. And Liv, remember what we talked about."

"Uh-huh," I said and closed the door behind me. I walked to my car and opened the back door. After buckling Melaina into her seat and giving her another kiss, I walked back to my side of the car and sat down. I sat there for a few minutes before finally starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. What if Blake was there? I couldn't believe that he would have been. It just didn't seem like him, but with the way he was acting lately, I just couldn't be sure. My mind was full of "what ifs" as I opened the garage door and pulled the car in. I looked in the mirror, Melaina was asleep. I walked around to the side of the car and unbuckled her. I pulled her onto my hip and walked inside. It was way passed Melaina's bedtime, I turned down the hall to her room and layed her down in the bed. After tucking her in I left the room. I walked out the door and saw a note on my kitchen counter-

"_Olivia, _

_I am so sorry for how I have been acting and there is a reason for it. My old best friend killed himself two weeks ago because he was having an affair and felt guilty. Then I started thinking and somehow, I got the idea that you and Elliot were together. It all made sense to me, but that was then. I now know that Elliot would never do that, he is married, has five kids, and I also know that you would never do that to our family. Then they were talking about letting me go at work and everything just started building up and I couldn't take it anymore, so I took my anger out on the two people I truly loved. I understand the friendship between you and Elliot and I am sorry that I thought you were taking advantage of the time you had with him. I don't blame you if you want to leave me but I hope this note will change your mind. Tell Melaina I love her, call me when you can. I love you so much._

_-Blake"_

Maybe Elliot was wrong. Maybe Blake is going to be better from now on. Maybe we can be happy again. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Super long chapter :) Hope you like it! COMMENT!<br>**


	9. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER-IF I OWNED THEM, I WOULD FORCE MARISKA AND CHRIS INTO A 10 YEAR CONTRACT :)**

**Shout outs-**

**-SVUProductions-Yay! PM me when you get your computer back :)**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-We'll see...**

**-TheTBone-Well that was confusing...lol. I'm truly sorry for being such a jerk :] lol. **

**-ladybugsmomma-Glad you're so interested!**

**-lukenpeyton4ever-Yes, poor poor them**

**-spacekitten2700-I like the way you worded that. Maybe I could say something like that in the story...hmmm**

**-Jessica-Ya :( But *hopefully* things will get better**

**-scoobfan93-Lol. I agree :)**

**-Cliffhanger21-Well wouldnt you be a little over protective if your best friend for 12 years was being abused? lol**

**WOW! We made it to 94 reviews in 9 chapters! THATS AMAZING! lol. There are very few stories that can get so many comments so fast. I appreciate it sooooo much! You make every chapter fun to write. Especially when you give me suggestions :) Thank you much! Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. I have been soooooooooooooo busy. Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>When I first read the note, I believed it. Then I remembered what I always tell my victims of abuse; The abuser can apologize a million times, but they wont stop. I just had to stick with that. He has apologized twice before and it only got worse, I cant have Melaina living around that. I guess I am just walking down a dark tunnel and trying to find the way out. Melaina is the reason I keep going, she is my light. Soon I fall back into reality and don't even realize whats going on until Melaina asks me why I am crying.<p>

"I am just tired, Melaina." I say, knowing she won't believe it. I see a frustrated look grow upon her face.

"You taked a nap already. No lyin', momma." She tells me, why does she have to be so smart? I decide that she might be mature enough to hear what was really going on. I patted my legs, hinting at her to sit down. She crawled onto my lap and rested her head back on my chest.

"I'm sad because daddy hasn't been very nice lately and I don't know what to do." I explained, hoping she would somewhat understand. She sighed and took my hand in hers,

"We can color." She suggested. Ok, maybe she wasn't quite old enough for this.

"You know what, Melaina? That's exactly what we are going to do." I saw a her face light up and I knew this wouldn't be so bad.

"Really?" She asked. I said yes and we went to go get ready for the day. We drove to target and I let Melaina pick out a new coloring book. We went out for lunch and got Wendy's Frosties (Melaina's favorite treat) after. Back at home, we made it our goal to finish the entire book without coloring outside the lines. It was a whole lot harder than I expected. We made it past 3 pictures then we were on a tinkerbell one.

"Uh-oh, this looks pretty tough." Melaina sighed. I chuckled and started coloring her wings light blue. I kind of got carried away and colored some of her dress blue.

"I'm a better colorer than you." Melaina pointed out. She didn't care the I colored the dress as long as they weren't out of the lines. Three hours and sixteen pictures later, we decided to take a break and eat dinner. We made some chicken nuggets in the microwave and ate them as we colored. We finished the entire book by 10:45 PM and got ready for bed. We turned on _Tangled_ in my bedroom and we both fell asleep to that.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a click and my heart immediately started racing. Before I could process the situation, I grabbed my phone and my gun and slowly walked out to the living room. I didn't see anybody until Blake walked around the corner. I put my gun down and approached him.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked. I saw his facial expression change.

"What do you mean? Did you read the letter?"

"Yes I did and I can't do this. I can't keep living in fear that something will happen to Melaina because too much already has."

"Olivia, you saw what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you or Melaina and i'm so sorry."

"I don't care! I tell so many victims that the abuser can't stop so why should you be an exception? I'm sorry, Blake. I don't _want_ to be alone and I don't _want_ Melaina growing up without a father but it seems like my only choice right now." I explained. Before I knew it he slapped me, _hard_. Tears quickly gathered and began slipping down my face.

"Olivia, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Blake said. I was about to speak when I heard a small cry coming from behind me. I whipped around to see Melaina running back into the bedroom.

"You'd better get the Hell out of here right now. And don't come back." I said. Blake pushed past me and headed towards the bedroom.

"If you touch her I swear to god I will have you arrested!" I shouted. Blake just kept walking. I ran past him and over to Melaina, gathering her in my arms and holding her tight. Blake walked into the closet and grabbed a suitcase then filled it with his clothes and other items. I left the room and took Melaina to her bed so that she didn't have to be scared. But she was still hiding her face in my neck. I tried to lay her down but that only made her hold tighter.

"Shhh, it's ok, Melaina. Daddy is leaving." I whispered to her as I rubbed her back. We heard the front door close again, meaning that he was gone. Melaina somewhat loosened her grip but still wouldn't let go. I carried her back to my bed and laid her down. I only had a second before she was reaching for me.

"I won't leave you, baby, I promise." I whispered in her ear as I was laying down next to her. She scooted back so she was as close to me as possible.

"Daddy doesn't love me now." Melaina said. I brought my hand to her head and stroked her hair.

"Daddy still loves you, but he is scared right now. He doesn't know how to show that he loves you."

"He could just hug 'n kiss me like you do."

"I know, but he is too scared to remember that. That's why he's not going to live with us anymore." I said, trying my best not to say anything that would upset her. She just nodded her head and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning we decided to go to the precinct because Melaina wanted to ask Elliot something. I didn't know what, but she told me she needed to see him. I figured this would be a good time to see if she is comfortable around everybody, now. We drove up to the building and walked inside.<p>

"Can I push tha buttons?" She asked me. I said sure and she knew exactly what to do. When the elevator doors opened, she went running over to my desk. "_Glad she is better"_ I thought. She climbed up into my chair and started spinning herself. I was glad to be back. I hadn't been to the precinct in two weeks and I was actually starting to miss it. I walked around the corner and Munch was already playing with her so I knew she would be okay. Elliot walked up to me and stopped me before I could walk any farther.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"We will talk later." I said to him right as Melaina ran up to us.

"Hi, Elli" She said, holding her arms out for Elliot to pick her up.

"How are you, Melaina?"

"Good. I need'a ask you somethin." She said, seriously. I laughed and waited for her to continue.

"What is it?" Elliot asked, readjusting her in his arms.

"Do you love my mommy?" She asked.

"I love your mommy very much." He said.

"Why don't you kiss her like daddy does?"

"Because I love your mommy in a different way. I show that I love her by protecting her." He explained. That almost brought me to tears.

"Will you protect us forever?"

"Of course I will."

"We love you, too." Melaina said, sweetly. Elliot stood up and pulled me into a hug with Melaina still in his arms. Melaina hadn't felt safer in a long, long time. The same goes for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Like the cute EO-ness at the end? I hope so. It was fun to write! Please comment!**


	10. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own the SVU characters. Just Melaina and Blake.**

**Shout outs-**

**-SVUProductions-I have read your story before, loved it! (Well, I love ALL your stories, lol) and i'm still keeping Melaina...**

**-XOXOGABBYXOXO11- :)**

**-ashleysvureader-here is some more :)**

**-ladybugsmomma-Glad you are so into this!**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-I love how your reviews are always so long. The first section cracked me up. I babysit sooo much so it's preety fun to write things that kids say :)**

**-Cliffhanger21-True, but you know how Olivia and Elliot are, they are much more than best friends. And if you want drama, then stay tuned, haha**

**-Jessica-Me too! haha. It was soooo fun to write. I don't think i've ever read a ff story where Elliot says that he loves Olivia even though they arent in a relationship.**

**-RafySvu-We will have to see if things get any better. But what about Melaina? She is terrified of him. How would she get over it?**

**-rivermel2-thought you would :)**

**-MissAlicja-It makes me squeal just reading it back, lol. I'm not a huge E/O shipper either, but I LOVE their friendship. Thanks for the review!**

**I THINK I AM GOING CRAZY! I got 13 reviews on the last chapter and we are at 107 reviews in 10 chapters! That is AMAZING! I appreciate it sooooooo much!**

**You guys are the most awesome readers ever :) **

**ALSO-I am opened to any suggestions you would like to give. I write as I go so I don't have much planned out :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Melaina, let's go get ready for bed, ok?" I asked my daughter who was clinging to me like a monkey.<p>

"No. I wanna stay awake." She said.

"Well if Eli is in bed and you're not then it won't be a _real_ sleepover." I explained. We were staying at Elliot's that night just in case Blake came back. It was already past 9:30 and Melaina was planning on trying out Eli's old kindergarten the next day. Maybe she would do better if she was with a Eli, she trusted him just like I trusted Elliot. We made our way up to the bathroom and got her toothbrush out. She counted to thirty and rinsed out her mouth then got her pajamas on. Elliot had laid out two sleeping bags on Eli's floor because they wanted to be able to talk to each other without us hearing. I tucked the two of them in and kissed them goodnight.

"Love you Melly, love you Eli." I said.

"Love you too." They replied in unison. I turned the light off and walked downstairs to see Kathy and Elliot on the couch. Kathy turned around and saw me then invited me over. We chatted for a while then it was quiet. I saw Elliot signal Kathy to leave and I knew that the rest of the night wouldn't be very easy. Kathy went into her room and closed the door, leaving Elliot and I alone.

"How have you been?" He asked

"Okay." I said. I could build 25 walls, switching off between bricks and cement, and he would still be able to see right through them and into my heart where all the truth lies.

"I know it's hard, I've been through a separation before."

"But not like this. First it was the incident with Melaina, then Blake...I just want to feel like somebody cares and...and I want to feel safe again." I said, resting my chin on my intertwined fingers. I couldn't describe the pain I was feeling. Betrayal, hurt, loneliness...but I didn't have to describe it, Elliot knew. He scooted over a little bit and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck.

"Did you mean everything you said earlier?" I asked.

"When?"

"Right when we walked in and Melaina asked if you loved me, did you mean what you said?"

"Of course I meant it. Olivia, you mean the world to me and everybody knows that. You and Melaina are two of the most important things in my life along with my family and work. I love you guys and I will do whatever I can to keep you away from harm. We both know that danger is everywhere and there's no way to get away from it all. But I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." He said, squeezing his hand, showing that he was listening to whatever I had to say.

"It just seems like everything is falling apart. You and Eli are the only things keeping me and Melaina on our feet. Who would've known that even a 5 year old needs someone to confide in." I half-laughed. It was pretty quiet for a while until Elliot finally spoke up

"Why aren't you comfortable talking to anybody?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always keep things bottled up." I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way and I knew this would come up eventually so I figured it would be easier to just tell him the truth.

"Because I don't want you to look at me differently." I said, and it was true. As long as I have this mask of fearlessness on, I feel like nothing can overcome me.

"You know I won't, Olivia. I would nev-"

"Yes, you will. When you look at a broken down victim, you see a fragile heart that needs to be treated differently. I don't want to be that person."

"You're only looking at the big picture. When you think about it, you would be treated differently. But only until you're back on you're feet. Would you rather me give you my love and support while you are going through this or have me ignore it and just go on like it was any other day?" He had a point. I wouldn't be able to handle this if Elliot wasn't supporting me the whole time.

"Liv, we've gone through this before. Like when Manwell Rojas was holding a gun to your head," He was still talking but I just thought back to that day

_"You have a gun to my head, Rojas, why would I lie to you now?" I said, my voice breaking. I didn't want to need him, but I did. I truly needed my partner right then. I hadn't been this scared in a long time. My breath was shaky and my legs felt like they were about to give out. I looked directly into his eyes he could feel my pain. I felt the gun press harder against my skull and I was beginning to feel light headed, afraid for my life. _

_"I think you're the one who's lying to me." I said, not sure if I should regret it or not._

_"You found Ramona with Carlos and you slit their throats." I quickly spat out. I felt the pressure on my temple fade and then I heard a bang. Before I knew it, I was on top of Rojas on the ground and I could hear Elliot yelling in the back round. I felt his hands grasp my arms and I knew it was over._

_"Liv! Liv, are you hit?" He asked, flipping me onto his lap. I struggled to get my breathing under control so that I could answer him._

_"No, no the blood is his." I explained, tucking my head into his chest. He held my hand for a second then lifted up the edge of my jacket, checking under the blood stain to make sure that I had no injuries. He wrapped his hand around my face, resting his cheek on my forehead. I was still trying to steady my breathing when we looked up and saw smoke rising from Dean Porters gun, he saved my life. I wasn't really paying attention to that at the moment, I was too lost in Elliot's embrace. _

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my thoughts and realized Elliot was waiting for me to say something.<p>

"S-sorry, what?" I asked, kind of embarrassed. He knew that I had zoned out, though, so he had stopped talking a while ago.

"I was just saying that you let me be there for you until I knew you were okay. After I knew, we went back to our normal routine. I just want to make sure you're happy." I thought about what he was telling me and I tried to understand, but it was hard. I know that he will accept whatever I have to say and he will act like it's all normal but on the inside, he feels like he needs to protect me more. I sighed, stood up, and ran my fingers through my hair, getting it out of my face.

"I'm just gonna go to bed." I said, rubbing my eyes. Elliot stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Try to get some sleep." He told me. He could tell that I had gotten about three hours of sleep in the last 48 hours.

"Thanks, El" I whispered, walking away.

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

"How is she?" Kathy asked me as I climbed into bed next to her.

"Not very well, the stress is getting to her." I said, laying down. Kathy laid her arm around me and pulled herself closer.

"You're a good friend. Nobody I know would want to take me under their wing if I were in this situation."

"I've been working with her for over 12 years, it's hard not to be there for her. She tends to keep everything to herself and tries to act like nothing happened but she knows that I can see past that. I'ts rare that she will talk to me as much as she did tonight."

"Well i'm glad you're doing this, she needs it." She said, flipping over and turning the lamp on her nightstand off. She was asleep in a minute but I couldn't close my eyes without thinking of how easy it would be to find Blake right then and arrest him for child abuse. I will have to wait though, I need to talk to Olivia first.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter :) Like I said, leave me a comment with your ideas!<strong>

**Also-Follow me on twitter(SVUlover) for story updates :) **


	11. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER-Not mine :(**

**Shout outs-**

**-SVUProductions-I'm eating gummi worms right now :) How ironic?**

**-ladybugsmomma-Me too :) haha**

**-Cliffhanger21-I agree with the other commenters on your story. I am soooooo busy right now so I can't write anymore than I already am :( sorry. Thanks for the advice about my story :)**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-Me too! and thanks :)**

**-Jessica-we'll see. I guess I am just am ambitious writer ;)**

**-MissAlicja-Oh yes. Not too much badass-ness in this chapter, sorry. **

**-spacekitten2700-Thanks!**

**Just to clarify-Eli is Eli, and Elli is Elliot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

I took a shower then and got ready for the day, but then I saw a picture of Elliot holding a baby that had to be Kathleen on the wall. I finished getting ready then sat down on the queen size bed and rested my head back. I feel so much safer knowing that Elliot is here and Blake isn't. Melaina has spent every moment next to Eli, and she is already starting to change back into the little girl she used to be before all of this happened. I wonder what our family we would be like if Melaina had never been raped. Would Blake still be here? I guess it doesn't matter, we are better off without him, no matter how much I miss him. I know it's better for all of us if he isn't around and I feel bad thinking this, but I almost wish he was still here. I don't feel like I am part of a _real_ family without him. But it's easier for Melaina to recover without him around.

"Liv?" I heard a quiet voice behind me. I turned around to see Elliot in the doorway.

"Morning." I replied, even though I knew that wasn't why he was up here. He slowly made his way to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about Blake." He said quickly.

"What is there to talk about? He's gone and he's not coming back." I replied sharply, not wanting to discuss anything about this with him.

"Liv, you will feel better if you talk about it."

"No. I won't, El. I just want it all to go away." I said.

"It's never gonna go away."

"I know. But if I don't think about it I can convince myself that it might." I whispered

"Olivia-"

"Elliot! I don't want to talk about it! Is that not clear?" I almost screamed. Elliot looked hurt, how could I just have blew up like that? Elliot is the only one really here for me now. "Elliot, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just frustrated and confused."

"It's OK. I understand." He said, scooting over towards me.

"Like I said. it's never going to go away. But I will try my hardest to make it, and I know Eli will help Melaina with getting back to herself, too. I have talked to him about it."

"What did you say?"

"I just told him that it's hard for Melaina to be happy right now because her dad hasn't been very to her nice lately. He told me that he could help her by sharing his toys. He said that would make her happier because she always is asking him to share." Elliot explained, smiling at the thought of their conversations. I smiled and stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Thanks, El." I said, walking out. I could tell that Elliot was watching me even though I couldn't see him. I chuckled, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I walked into Eli's room to see the two of them playing with stuffed animals. I walked up to them and knelt down.<p>

"Hey, Eli. Can me and Melaina talk for a little bit?" I asked. Eli looked at me with a confused face.

"Well what am I supossed to do?"

"How about you and your daddy go and eat some breakfast?"

"Kay!" He said, running out of the room. I picked up Melaina and placed her on my lap, wrapping my arms around her.

"How have you been, Melly?" I asked

"Good, Eli's letting me play with all his toys."

"Well that sounds fun! Have you been sleeping okay?"

"No, I stay up and talk to Melanie."

"What do you talk about?"

"Daddy."

"What about daddy?"

"He hurted me 'n you 'n then leaved. Then Eli was nice to me and gived me a hug 'cause I was crying."

"Why were you crying?"

"Because I miss daddy." She said. I hugged her and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I know you miss him, I do too, but daddy isn't being nice right now and I want him to get better." I tried explaining to her.

"Will I ever see him again?"

"I don't know, Melaina, I really don't." I said, hoping she would understand.

"Can I give Elli a hug?" She asked, innocently.

"Of course you can, why?"

"Because he says he loves me 'n I like hugging anyone who loves me." She said, that warmed my heart. I picked her up and rested her on my hip as she laid her head on my shoulder. We walked downstairs and saw Elliot making french toast and Eli playing in the backyard. Melaina wiggled out of my grip and walked over to Elliot who picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"What's up, munchkin?" Elliot asked, jokingly.

"I'm not munchkin, i'm 5." She told him.

"I know, i'm just messin with ya." He said, not expecting the hug Melaina was about to throw at him. She wrapped her short arms around him and buried her head in his neck. He returned the hug and they stayed like that for a while before Melaina finally pulled away.

"Thanks, Elli." She said, sweetly.

"You don't have to thank me. Thank you for being so nice to Eli and I."

"No problem, love ya."

"Love you, too, Melaina." He said

"How about some breakfast?" I asked. Melaina nodded her head and ran outside to get Eli.

"How many?" Elliot asked me, twirling the spatula in his hands.

"Two, and put one on a plate for Melaina." I said as she ran back into the house through the backdoor. "Melaina, come eat."

"Kay! What are we having?" Melaina asked as she climbed up into a bar stool.

"What some help there?" Elliot asked Melaina.

"Nope! I'm a big girl."

"You sure are" I said with a laugh. We finished eating our breakfast and cleaned up. Elliot and I weren't scheduled to go into work until the night shift began so we decided to do something all together.

"OK, Melaina and Eli, do you want to go to the zoo or to the aquarium?" Elliot and I asked the kids.

"I wanna go to the zoo! Can Melanie come too?" Melaina said with a smile.

"Let's go to the zoo!" Eli said excitedly.

"OK, the zoo it is, and yes, Melanie can come." I replied. We loaded into the car and drove down to the zoo. After getting into the zoo I asked Melaina where she wanted to go first.

"I wanna see the pandas!" Melaina yelled as she ran past me.

"Whoa! Wait for me, Melly," I said as I ran towards her.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you, Momma" My heart warmed as I heard her say that. She really did care about how I felt.

"Thanks," I said as she pulled me in the direction of the pandas.

"Love you, Momma."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeek. Only 1500 words :( I felt bad after not updating for a week but I have been soooo busy lately with the last day of school and the end of the year parties and stuff like that, haha. I'm sure you all have, too. ANYWAYS, comment :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER-Not mine :(**

**Shout outs-**

**-CrazyNinjaChick19-I have a few things to say, 1-Thanks so much for reading the story, 2-Thanks for reviewing! 3-Glad the responses aren't annoying, haha. I wasn't sure if people liked them or not!**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-That's the plan ;)**

**-spacekitten2700-Thanks for the review!**

**-lou3174-I love writing it :)**

**-RafySvu-Well you have a nice month, too :)**

**-ladybugsmomma-Thanks so much!**

**-SVUProductions, haha. Glad the length isn't an issue because this chap. isn't very long either :(**

**-TheTBone-I agree :) Melaina IS adorable. Glad my update speed is ok :)**

**-rivermel2-oh shut up ;)**

**-Cliffhanger21-Thank you soooo much!**

* * *

><p><em>OPOV<em>

We were walking away from the polar bears and we were heading to get lunch. Every time I would look over at Melaina I could see sparkles in her eyes, she hasn't been this happy in a long time. Blake has been gone for two days now and Melaina has had to nightmares or flashbacks since. She tells me she hasn't been sleeping well but I have to give that time. We were passing by the tigers and Melaina said they scared her so she looked the other way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her nudge Eli then he saw what she was pointing to. Hand in hand, they both ran towards the ice cream cart. I glanced over at Elliot and we both knew what was about to happen.

"Melaina, Eli! No ice cream right now, it's time for lunch!" I yelled over to them. They both stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Please can we get ice cream?" Melaina asked with a puppy-dog face. Elliot and I caught up to them and I took Melaina's other hand.

"Sorry, Melly. How about we go get some chicken nuggets for lunch. Sound yummy?" I asked her, she looked at Eli and they nodded their heads.

"Fine, but ice cream after." She declared. I looked at her and put on my best 'im your mother and you don't talk to me like that' face. I think it worked.

"Melaina, you know better than to talk to me like that."

"Sorry, momma. Can we please get ice cream after?"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>"What do you want to see next?" Elliot asked the two five year olds, but they didn't say anything. They were too busy staring at the ice cream cart.<p>

"How about you two share something." I suggested.

"But it's not fair if me 'n Eli have to share but you 'n Elli doesn't." Melaina complained.

"We'll see how big everything is, ok?" Melaina nodded her head and we all headed across the path. We ended up getting very small cups of chocolate ice cream for Melaina and Eli, vanilla for me, and strawberry for Elliot.

"Thanks, momma!" She said to me, sticking a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Eli soon thanked us too and we began walking again. Melaina, Elliot and Eli's ice cream were almost gone within five minutes and I had barely touched mine.

"Here, let me help you out." Elliot said as he took a bite out of mine.

"Only because you paid and you're giving me a place to stay. But you still owe me for dinner last week so I will gladly take some of yours." I took a bite of his and we both decided we liked the others' better. We traded cups even though his was almost gone, but I didn't mind because I was already pretty full.

"My daddy and your mommy are sharin' germs." I heard Eli whisper to Melaina, they both began giggling and Elliot and I just ignored it.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys almost ready to go?" I asked the kids, they both said no and we went to go look at the monkeys. We were approaching the gate when Melaina attatched to my leg,<p>

"Mommy, mommy, hold me, please!" She quickly yelled, I immediately lifted her off the ground and she clung her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist, holding on tight. She buried her head in my neck and I could feel her shaking. I knew what was going on and I began rubbing her back and walked the opposite direction. Elliot distracted Eli by pointing out the different animals behind the gates but Eli wasn't interested. I could hear her crying so I quietly sang "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" to her, that always calmed her down. She slowly loosened her grip but I continued to keep a tight hold on her, knowing that made her feel safe.

"What happened, sweetie?" I asked, still rubbing her back.

"I got scared." She whispered.

"What scared you?"

"I saw the man from the grocery store."

"The man that you accidentally ran into at the grocery store?" I asked, making sure I was understanding her. I felt her nod her head against my neck. I guess these things never really leave your memory.

"Do you want to go look at something else?"

"I just wanna go home." She admitted, that broke my heart. She was having a great day and it was ruined by one face. One single face. I texted Elliot and told him to meet me at the car. Neither Eli or Melaina said a word the whole ride home until we were about ten minutes away from Elliot's house.

"I'm scared." Melaina whispered. I turned around to say something but stopped myself when I saw Eli taking her hand in his. My eyes started watering up and I poked Elliot, hinting for him to turn around. He caught a glimpse of the little miracle that was happening and he placed his hand on my shoulder, we really had amazing kids. The two of them fell asleep and we continued our drive home.

Kathy was outside talking with her friend when we pulled up. She walked up to the car Elliot when he got out and gave him a quick kiss. I walked up to them and Kathy went to go open the car door. Elliot stopped her and put a finger over his lips, telling her to keep it quiet. He slowly opened to door and Kathy soon pulled her phone out, taking a picture and setting it as her wallpaper. We decided to let the two of them sleep. We all sat on the porch and talked for a while. Kathy and Elliot began talking about some of Kathy's friends so I stood up and walked over to Melaina who was sleeping peacefully in her carseat. I unbuckled her and picked her up, laying her head on my shoulder. She naturally wrapped her hands around my neck and I went and sat back down on the porch.

I just wanted to hold her, nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww =] So I wrote this in about an hour so I hope its decent, lol. Still short but I felt this was a good spot to end it. Please review with any requests you may have for anything you want to see in this story! Or just review :) Thanks!<strong>


	13. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER-Not mine :(**

**Shout outs-**

**-TheTBone-Man I love your reviews! You always say something funny and they are fun to read. You sum up my whole chapter and I feel like you really put a lot of thought into your reviews. I can't say how much I appreciate that!**

**-ladybugsmomma-They would probably be married if they werent 5 ;)**

**-CrazyNinjaChick19-Haha, I agree 100%, sharing IS most definately caring! You have no idea how much your reviews means to me! Your calling me one of your favorite authors and I have only been writing for 5 months! And for my age, the amount of support im getting for this story is incredible! I'm not even a legal adult yet, lol. Thanks again :)**

**-SVUProductions-It's okay, I haven't been able to write much lately because i am so incredibly busy :(  
><strong>

**-Paula100-Thanks!**

**-RafySvu-Haha, hope this one satisfies your hunger.**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-You could say it 5-billion times and it would still make me smile =]**

**-Cliffhanger21-I don;t know what to say to that! Thank you so much for following this story and reviewing!**

**-flaffy-I know! I'm sooooo sorry! Hopefully they will come quicker now. I had no desire to write this last week, lol.  
><strong>

**Wow. That's all I can say. I have 132 reviews in only 13 chapters! I appreciate every single review that you guys write! I know it seems like after over a hundred reviews it may seem like I don't care anymore (i only know this because when I read stories with a lot of reviews I don't bother to comment because I feel like the writer won't care) but trust me, that's as far from the truth as possible. I get excited with every review and I feel like I have a group of people that are counting on me to update.**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"Liv, we have to get to work. Melaina and Eli are downstairs eating breakfast right now." I said, shaking Olivia who was peacefully resting in Kathleen's bed. I felt so bad waking her after the night they had just a few hours ago. Olivia couldn't sleep at all, she had too much going through her mind. She finally fell asleep around 1AM but Melaina woke up crying around 2AM because of a nightmare. It took Olivia two hour to get her back to sleep. Now it's 6:30 and it's time for her to get up. 3 1/2 hours of rest will make this day very hard on her. Olivia didn't budge so I decided to call Cragen. I walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind me, and held down the number four, his speed dial.

"Captain, it's Elliot. Olivia was up all night with Melaina and got barely any sleep." Normally, Cragen wouldn't take any excuses, but Melaina was one of his only exceptions.

"..K, i'll be there as soon as I can." I said, hanging up my phone. Olivia soon walked out of the bedroom and practically ran into me, not moving when her head hit my shoulder. I guess she thought of my shoulder as a nice pillow. I quietly laughed and pried her off of me.

"I'm too tired." She said, her voice groggy from no rest.

"I know you are, Cragen said you can come in around noon. Kathy is taking the kids to school so you can sleep, k?" I said, steering her back into bed and guiding her under the messed up blankets.

"Tell him I said...thanks." She yawned. I smiled and began walking out of the room when I heard her again.

"El?"

"Ya?" I said, waiting until she replied to turn the light back off.

"Tell Melaina I love her."

"I will." I walked back downstairs and saw Melaina, Eli, and Kathy doing the dishes.

"Daddy!" "Elli!" Eli and Melaina exclaimed simultaneously, both of them hopping on me. I wrapped my arms around them and dumped them on the couch. They was impossibly not to smile when they were laughing this hard.

"How was breakfast? Did mommy make yummy food?"

"Aunt Kathy gaved us cereal!" Melaina exclaimed.

"Sounds great! Well I'm off to work but Aunt Kathy is going to take you and Eli to Kindergarten." I said to Melaina. She gave me a worried look before speaking up.

"Will Eli be there the whole time?" She asked, I picked her up and Eli hopped on my back as we started walking back into the kitchen. She had been to Kindergarten the previous week with Eli but still asked that question every morning.

"Yep, he won't leave you." I said. I had already talked to Eli and the teachers about this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Daddy? Why is Melly next to me all the time?" My son asked me. I sat down on his bed and placed him on my lap. I knew that he was old enough to hear what happened, I just didn't know how to explain it._

_"Melaina is scared, Eli. Two people did mean things to her and she gets scared sometimes. Now you are older than her so I need you to protect her, can you do that?" I figured this was the best way of saying it. I needed to make it sound like he was the superhero in this situation, which in a way, he was. There was also quite a big age difference between the two of them. Melaina is the youngest in the class and Eli is one of the oldest. _

_"Nobody fear, Eli is here!" He exclaimed, that made me laugh. _

_"Okay, Eli, this is very important so I need you to listen closely. You can't ever be mean to Melaina and if you see anybody not being nice around her, you need to tell a teacher, ok?"_

_"Kay, daddy. She's safe with me!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What about mommy?" Melaina asked.

"Mommy is sleeping because she went to bed very late last night." I said, I told her that Olivia loves her and I headed out.

* * *

><p>I walked into the precinct, coffee in my hand, and sat down at my desk. Cragen already sent out Fin and Munch on a case so I was stuck here doing paperwork. I was finishing up a DD5 when Olivia walked in the room looking much better than before. She sat down and got started on her DD5 without saying a word.<p>

* * *

><p>Eli and Melaina were quietly playing with Legos when it was time for recess. All the kids were led out to the playground in a single file line. Soon, they were running and climbing on everything. All the teachers knew to keep a close eye on Melaina. They also knew that if Eli was with her, she was okay. Melaina would only be around other adults if Eli was holding her hand, which he always was. They were going down a ladder but when Melaina got to the bottom, she stopped in her tracks.<p>

"What are you doing, Melly?" Eli asked, trying to see what she was looking at.

"Look! That's my daddy. We have to run away!" Melaina exclaimed, grabbing Eli's hand and pulling him in the opposite direction. They ran to the teacher and stood behind them. The teachers were about to say something when Blake walked towards them.

"Mommy said that if I ever see him, I gotta run." She explained, Eli nodded and the stood there, huddled together.

Blake made sure he looked like a nice guy when he approached the teachers.

"Excuse me, im here to take Melaina home, Olivia sent me to get her." He said in his best fatherly voice.

"I'm sorry but we aren't allowed to release our students to anybody without their parents letting us know beforehand."

"I'm her dad. I've been gone for two weeks. Here is a picture of the three of us." He said, pulling out his wallet, revealing a family picture on Melaina's birthday. Then Melaina starting pulling on 's pants. She kneeled down and gave her attention to Melaina.

"I'm not supposed to go with daddy. He hitted me and mommy." She said, Ms. Weichert stood up and whispered to the other teacher.

"You need to go now." She said abruptly. Picking up Melaina and leading Eli beck inside. Ms. Weichert made sure Blake left while still trying to keep an eye on the other kids.

* * *

><p>"Wanna grab a bite to eat? I haven't gotten any cases yes today." I asked Olivia<p>

"I'd rather spend my time sleeping." She said, heading up to the cribs.

"How much sleep did you get?"

"Not enough." She was then out of sight, not bothering to take her phone with her, she knew I wasn't leaving.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour and still nothing was happening. I was about to go sleep myself when Olivia bolted downstairs, her hair a mess and her shirt messed up.<p>

"Liv! Where are-"

"Blake was at the school." It took less us about two seconds to grab our stuff and head out.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY UPDATED! Like I said earlier, I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! I'm not normally this busy. Thanks to CrazyNinjaChick19 for the idea of Blake coming back! I wouldn't have this chapter finished if she didn't come up with that. So please please please suggest anything you would like to see in this story. It gives me ideas and makes me update faster! :) Please review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER-I DONT OWN THE LAW AND ORDER CHARACTERS. **

**Shout outs-**

**-eoNever-I see what you're saying. Just letting you know that I don't plan on turning this into an Olivia/Elliot romance story. Not my thing. But I have never read anything where Olivia's daughter is attacked and she has an abusive husband in the same story, just pointing that out, lol. What would you like me to write about? i'm open to suggestions!**

**-lou3174-Yes, I agree :)**

**-ladybugsmomma-Thank you sooooooo much! I just love your reviews :)**

**-CrazyNinjaChick-I lvoe hearing you say that :) The review right before yours actually gave me an awesome idea so I have a lot planned now :)**

**-Ashley-Thanks for the suggestion! You actually gave me a great idea!**

**-Cliffhanger21-That's funny because the origonal plan was to have Blake try and kidnap Melaina so i'm sure something along those lines will happen soon ;)**

**-Amy-Thanks!**

**-spacekitten2700-okay :)**

**-Nerd-Herd-27-Thanks so much!**

**I LOVE all the suggestions! One little thing that 'Ashley' suggested gave me a great idea that i'm sure you all will love! Just letting you know that I am 14 so i'm aware that i'm not the most amazing writer, lol, i'm really glad you all like my stories though :) It means so much to me! But seriously, 142 reviews in 14 chapters? That is amazing!**

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

We pulled lot and parked right in front of the school, not caring about the signs specifically saying not to park there. We ran inside to find Eli and Melaina playing with the rest of the kids who were brought inside after Blake left.

"Mommy!" Melaina yelled running up to me. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around me, holding on with a death grip. I did the same with her.

"You telled me not to go with daddy, so I didn't." She whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Sweetie, you did great. You did just what mommy told you to do. Why are you crying?" I asked as she brought her hand to her face, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"I was scared, I didn't want him to hurt me 'n Eli." She explained. burying her head on my neck.

"Don't worry, we're not going to let him." I said, running my fingers through her short locks of hair. She didn't say anything, I could tell she was trying not to cry.

Elliot was talking to the teachers when other parents started arriving to pick up their children. I didn't want to get stuck in the middle of the chaos, Melaina deserved some sleep after what she went through last night. I made my way outside and walked to the car, I was almost there when Blake approached me. He gently grabbed my should and turned me towards him.

"Don't touch me, Blake. Go away." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Mommy!" Melaina yelled, wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"Liv, I-"

"Don't call me that." I said, beginning to walk away. He grabbed my arm, hard, and pulled me back towards him. Luckily for me, Elliot walked out right then. Blake didn't see him, though. He walked up to us, set Eli down in the grass, and pushed Blake off me.

"Daddy," Melaina cried, referring to Elliot. Without warning, Blake threw himself at me, causing me to collapse back onto the pavement. Eli ran back inside while Elliot got Blake off of me. Melaina was fine but only because I blocked her from the ground. I saw Elliot handing Blake off to one of the dads that was getting his kid. I heard him shout my name, I felt my world spinning, I was soon overtaken by unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

Everyone get back!" I shouted, picking up Melaina and checking to make sure she was ok. Her arm had a big cut on it but that wasn't as important as the woman lying unconscious in front of me. I wrapped Melaina's arm with a winter beanie that Olivia accidently left in the car once and handed her to a teacher, then I ran to Olivia's side before calling 911. Olivia's head was slowly bleeding and her arm was obviously broken. I soon heard sirens and saw an ambulance and police cars pulling in. Before long, Blake was being cuffed and Olivia was being wheeled into the ambulance.

"Mommy!" Melaina yelled, crying and running towards her mother. I picked her up, screaming and kicking.

"Melaina, Melaina calm down, sweetie. You and Eli are going to ride in the police car and meet me and mommy at the hospital." I explained to her.

"No! I want mommy now!" She cried. I rocked her gently and quieted her. We decided it was best if I rode with Melaina and Eli. The ambulance sped off and we got the kids buckled into the car.

Kathy met us at the hospital and stayed with the kids while they led me to Olivia. We rushed through the white hallways of the hospital for what seemed like forever until I saw her being wheeled in on the stretcher, arm in a sling, looking around to see where she was.

"Olivia," I said, making my way past the doctors to her, grabbing her hand. She held on to it and looked up at me, confusion in her eyes.

"El...Elliot, what happened?" She asked, still partially out of it.

"Blake shoved you and Melaina onto the ground, knocked you out."

"Oh no, is...is she okay?" Her voice turning into a panic.

"Don't worry, she's fine. You broke her fall." She didn't respond. They eventually got her settled into a room and they were going to do an x-ray soon. We decided to let Melaina see her first. Kathy walked in with the two kids and Melaina was still holding the hat on her arm. I picked her up and walked her into the hall, finding a nurse that would look at it. She showed us to a room and said that it needed a few stitches, but she could do it quickly. I sat on the bed and placed Melaina on my lap, holding her arm out for the nurse to look at.

"Ok, Melaina, just close your eyes and this will be over in a second." I said, hoping it wouldn't hurt her. She looked away from her arm and braced herself. The nurse started the stitches and I felt Melaina's hand squeeze mine, I could tell she was trying to keep from crying. She made it about twenty seconds before the tears started coming, not fast, but they were there.

"Ow, stop!" She said, trying to stay quiet.

"You're almost done, just squeeze my hand." I whispered. She nodded her head and the nurse finished then led us back to Olivia's room. By now, Melaina had forgotten about the stitches and just wanted to see Olivia. We walked in and Olivia was awake and talking to Kathy, Melaina began running towards her but I picked her up before she could jump on the bed.

"Melly, we have to be gentle, mommy's arm and head hurts so we don't want to hurt her."

"El, it's fine. Bring her over here." Olivia insisted. I sat her down on Olivia's good side and Melaina slipped herself under the covers, curling up in a ball and tucking herself up against Olivia's shirt. Olivia laughed at how she just made herself comfortable. Melaina told Olivia about the stitches and how she held my hand. She was soon asleep and one of the nurses to Eli to the kids area, leaving me, Kathy, and Olivia alone. Olivia soon fell asleep herself so we decided to step into the hall.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Kathy asked Elliot.<p>

"Blake showed up at the kindergarten claiming that Olivia sent him to get Melaina. Luckily, Melaina and Eli are a lot smarter than he thought. Melaina told the teacher that she wasn't supposed to go with him because he hit them, and they called Olivia right away. Olivia took Melaina out to the car and I stayed inside to talk to the teachers. When I walked out, Blake had a good grip on Olivia and she was holding Melaina. I pushed him off and i thought we would be fine. Then he shoved Olivia, knocking her onto the ground." Elliot explained.

"Why did he shove her?"

"...I-I don't know." Elliot lied, Kathy obviously didn't believe him.

"El, tell me. Why?"

"Because Melaina called me 'daddy'. I don't think she meant to, she was just so scared. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Just, try to give them some space."

I could hear a hint of hurt in her voice. I felt bad leaving, but I knew I needed to be there when Olivia woke up. Kathy somewhat understood this and left to go talk to Eli. I walked back in and pulled up a chair next to the bed. I sat there for 10 minutes before a doctor came in saying that they needed to do some x-rays to make sure everything was okay. I slowly picked up Melaina and rocked her in my lap, still asleep.

"Liv," I whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ya?"

"They are going to take you back to do some x-rays. Me and Melaina will wait here." I said, she nodded her head and they wheeled her out. I looked down at the little girl I was holding and kissed her forehead. Over the past month, she had endured more than any other kid I know would be able to handle. It amazed me how much she looked and acted like Olivia, she is stubborn at times, tougher than most ten year olds, good at hiding her feelings, and only wants to help. She has big chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair with natural highlights. She knows what she wants and how to get it but is still the sweetest child ever. I snapped out of my thoughts when Melaina began stirring.

"Where's mommy?" She asked, quietly.

"Mommy is getting pictures taken so that they can make sure she is okay. She will be back soon." I explained, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Kay." She said, closing her eyes and making herself comfortable on my lap. Melaina was definitely not the napping type so she really must be exhausted. Olivia was soon wheeled back in and got settled.

"Did they arrest him?" She asked me.

"Ya, for assaulting a cop and possession."

"He had drugs on him?" She asked with a shocked face.

I nodded my head, "Cocaine. I'm sorry, Liv." I said, why did she have to go through this?

"It's okay, just didn't really expect that, I guess. I just can't believe I married him. Can you do me a favor?"

"Course, what is it?"

"Talk to Casey and get a restraining order."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment with your suggestions and follow me on twitter (coloradohayley) for more updates about the story :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER-I DONT OWN THE LAW AND ORDER CHARACTERS.**

**Shout outs-**

**-Cliffhanger21-Hopefully I can pull off this "Novak" wrath. I have never written anything lawyer-like, haha.**

**-Ashley-Glad you liked that part! I'm so glad you suggested it! Otherwise I would have no idea what to write :P**

**-SVUProductions-That's okay. I saw your post on twitter, I do think you should keep writing :)**

**-ladybugsmomma-"strong arm" haha, love it :)**

**-CrazyNinjaChick19-Thanks :)**

**-Cfhonan-Glad you agree :)**

**-rivermel2-Well what do u want me to do? I need suggestions :)**

**-RafySvu-That's good :) Thanks for always reviewing!**

**Didn't get too many reviews this week :/ Thanks to Cliffhanger21, Ashely, SVUProductions, and ladybugsmomma because they always leave long reviews :) Not that I don't absolutely love every other review, I just wanted to thank them :)**

* * *

><p>"No! I wanna stay with mommy!" Melaina yelled, clinging to my neck. Elliot was trying to convince her to go home to get some rest.<p>

"I know you do, but you need some sleep if you want to see her tomorrow." He said, she didn't budge though, just held on tighter.

"I'll sleep here."

"The doctors wont let you." Elliot walked over to my bedside and tried picking her up, but she wasn't going to let him take her. Tears filled up in her eyes and began falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay, baby, just go with Elliot." I said, she shook her head no and hid her face in my neck.

"We will come back first thing in the morning, k?" Elliot said, rubbing her back.

"Please let me stay with mommy." She cried, I could see and feel her shaking from the cries. I was so close to crying myself because of the fear my daughter was in. I knew she didn't want to stay with me because she would miss me, Melaina isn't like that. She wants to stay with me because she is terrified to be without me. I wanted so badly to break the rules and sneak her under the covers with me, hold her all night. But from 10:30 PM to 6:30 AM I would have to do without her.

"Melaina, I wish you could stay with me too but there are rules and we have to follow them. So how about you go home with Eli, Kathy, and Elliot now, and then come right back here in the morning, ok?" I asked, hoping it would help.

"What if I get scared?" She asked, it was true though, what if she had another nightmare?

"Then you go and tell Kathy or Elliot and they will make sure you're okay." I said. She loosened her grip on me and nodded her head. Elliot picked her up off my lap and draped her onto him and started walking out.

"Love you, Melly, see you in the morning."

"I llove you t-to." She said, barely able to form words.

"Elliot," I called

"Ya?"

"Call me if she needs me, I don't care what time." I said, my voice filled with worry. Elliot nodded and opened the door, walking out and closing it behind, leaving me alone with my thoughts. We had actually gotten a lot done today. Elliot got the restraining order within two hours of me asking for it. Casey was going to speak with Blake personally about the rules and regulations of it, making sure he understands it clearly. Very clearly. I learned that I had a badly broken arm that would take quite a while to heal, I had a small concussion and that I would be out of here tomorrow. For now, I will just get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

I got Melaina and Eli tucked into their sleeping bags, turned on the Elmo nightlight, and walked out. The two of them talked for a while before finally falling asleep. I walked downstairs to see Kathy on the phone. I went to the counter and got a glass of water before Kathy hang up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Maureen. She and Brandon are coming down to visit in a few weeks when Brandon has the week off." She said.

"Let's just hope things settle down by then."

"..Ya" She said, Elliot could tell she was still upset by what happened earlier.

"Kathy, don't be upset by what happened today. You know I would never think of Olivia as more than a friend. On the other hand, Melaina and Eli could practically be married." I laughed, causing Kathy to smile.

"I actually love how close Melaina and Eli are, it's just nice to know they have each other. I know you and Olivia aren't, you know, together or anything, but I feel like she is becoming attached to you. I just think we should give her space, that's all."

"I know what you mean, I'm not sending her back home though, not until Blake is locked up." I said, walking up to our room. It was only eleven but I knew I had a long day tomorrow. I laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over myself. I flipped onto my side and fell asleep almost instantly.

I was sleeping peacefully -something I hadn't done in a long time- when I heard a scream coming from Eli's room. Kathy and I both jumped up.

"I'll take care of it." I said, holding Kathy's arm. She looked like she was about to protest but I knew Melaina wouldn't want a bunch of people crowding around her. Kathy nodded and I ran into the hallway. I turned on the hallway light before slowly walking into Eli's room. I turned on the lamp next to the door and saw a shaking lump inside of a sleeping bag.

"Melaina?" I said, quietly. I could see the blanket wrapping tighter around the lump. I knelt down next to her and gently removed the blanket, revealing, Melaina, clutching her doll and crying. She didn't even look up. I picked her up while she was still in a ball and rested her on me. I held her head onto my shoulder with my hand and stood up, walking back into my room. Kathy had the lights on and was sitting on the bed. I sat next to her and gave Melaina some time to calm down. We sat in silence for at least five minutes and her cries finally quieted down. I slowly lifted her off of me and sat her on my lap. She rested her head against my chest and hiccuped. I waited for her to say something deciding that it would be best for her to start the conversation. After a while, she looked up at me with new tears forming in her eyes.

"I wanna call mommy." She said with a shaky voice. I knew better than to try and talk her out of it. I grabbed my cell phone, held down the number two, and put the phone up to my ear. Olivia answered after two rings sounding wide awake.

"Hey" She said, waiting for me to respond.

"Hey, Melaina woke up and wants to talk to you." I told her. She told me to hand the phone to Melaina and give her some space because that will make her more comfortable talking. I gave the five year old the phone and waited to hear what she would say.

"Hi, mommy." She said with a shaky voice.

"Hi, Melly. What's wrong?" I could hear Olivia say over the phone.

"I waked up 'cause I was scared."

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"No, I jus wanna see you."

"I know you do, you can come first thing in the morning."

"Kay, love you."

"Love you, too." Olivia said. Melaina handed the phone back to me and I talked to Olivia for a while about how she was doing. Of course she said she was fine. She hung up after reminding me to bring her NYPD T-shirt with him because she wouldn't be able to get her other one on. Melaina climbed back onto my lap and I checked the time, it was 4:49. I knew Melaina wasn't getting back to sleep and there was only a couple hours before we could go see Olivia.

"How about I go turn on a movie downstairs." I suggested. She nodded her head and latched her arms around my neck. Kathy went back to sleep as we went downstairs. I set Melaina down on the couch and got her a glass of water.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked her.

"Can we watch Up? I love that movie." She admitted. I let out a small laugh and turned on the movie, set a blanket over Melaina, and sat down next to her. She laid down with her head on my lap and finally relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please please please comment! They make me want to write forever :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN THE LAW AND ORDER CHARACTERS**

**Shout outs-**

**-CrazyNinjaChick19-Did you know you're a genius? You thought of Blake coming back and now you gave me the perfect idea for a new story ;) I think I will do that sequel. Thanks sooooooooooooo much for how much you have helped with this story!**

**-Paula100-I'm glad you like their relationships :) They are so much fun to write. They ARE eternally E/O, they just aren't married ;)**

**-ladybugsmomma-Ya, poor Melaina :( I'm kinda glad I didn't make Kathy evil in this story, haha, it makes it easier to write. **

**-Nerd-Herd-27-Thanks! Anything is helpful in my brian ;) I liked your rant at the end...(although I highly doubt Kathy will leave, sorry)**

**-Cfhonan-Thanks so much!**

**-SVUProductions-Haha, that made me laugh :)**

**-spacekitten2700- :)**

**-rivermel2-166 now!**

**-Amy-Thanks so much! Ya, I really wish Meloni stayed :( Hopefully they talk about it in the next season**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-it's okay, ive been busy, too. I love the fact that Olivia's voice calms Melaina :)**

**-ilovesvu12-Here's a long chapter :)**

**-RafySvu-Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it. I will definitely keep writing :) Have u seen my other stories?**

**-ViveLaDevochka-I love that line, too, haha. That's so much for saying i'm a good writer, it means a lot! Mainly because i'm 14 and I haven't even been really writing for even 6 months!**

**Thanks soooooooooooo much for all the comments! They all make me want to write more! So as a thanks, I wrote a very long chapter for you :)**

* * *

><p>OPOV<p>

I was staring at the wall when I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in" I shouted. The door opened and in ran Melaina, she hopped onto my bed and wrapped her arms around me. I joined in her hug with my good arm.

"I missed you so much!" I said to her, she didn't say anything. She was too into this hug. Soon Eli joined in until Elliot pried them off of me. He set them down and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"How are ya feeling?" He asked, squeezing my shoulder.

"Besides my arm throbbing every time I move it, great!" I said, sarcastically.

"When do you get to leave?"

"I signed the release forms this morning so I'm free to go as soon as possible."

"Well you go get dressed and I will straighten things up around here." Elliot said, handing me my Jeans and T-shirt that he thankfully remembered. I went into the bathroom and got dressed. After a failed attempt at brushing my hair, I walked out of the bathroom. Because it's my right arm that's broken, there will be quite a few things I won't be able to do. Elliot noticed that half my head was tangled so he took the brush out of my hands and brushed my hair out, it was still a mess from the way I slept, though. I handed him a ponytail off my wrist and he put it up.

"Thanks" I said, putting the small brush back in the bag Elliot brought. We walked out to the car and Elliot got the kids buckled in while I settled into the front seat, thankful that I was finally out of the hospital.

"How was Melaina last night?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"She was fine until she had that nightmare and 4:30 in the morning. After that I put in Up for her and she watched that up til the time that we came over here to get you." Elliot explained, his eyes never leaving the road. I glanced back at Melaina and could tell that she didn't get enough sleep.

"Mommy, are you gonna get rid of daddy?" Melaina asked, covering her face with her hands.

"Melaina, you don't have to worry about daddy anymore, why are you hiding?"

"'I thought you'd be mad at me 'cause you love daddy."

"I would never be mad at you for being scared." I replied avoiding the part about me loving him, she wasn't quite old enough to hear my _real_ answer, and that would be that he is an awful person and he doesn't deserve anybody and he should fall off the face of the Earth and go to Hell. Ya, she's not old enough to hear that. We drove the rest of the way home in silence while Melaina and Eli watched "Despicable Me" on the portable DVD player. I turned around to face the back seat, it was only twenty minutes into the movie and Melaina was already fast asleep. We pulled into the driveway and parked the car, Eli hopped out and ran inside before I could even get my door open.

"You go in, I'll take the her." Elliot said. I was about to protest when I remember I had a badly broken arm that would keep me from practically living for the next while. Especially because I am right handed and broke my right arm.

"Thanks." I said, walking inside. Elliot soon came in holding her in his arms. He set Melaina down on the couch next to me, knowing I would wanted to be with her. I thanked him and he walked upstairs, trying to find Eli. I turned the tv on and watched the news for a while.

I reached over Melaina to grab the volume remote, accidentally dropping it on her arm. I quickly picked it up and rubbed her arm real quick out of habit. She must know my touch because the second I laid a hand on her, she scooted towards me until her head found my lap and curled up in a little ball. I didn't mind, I turned the volume down and rested my hand on her hair, ringing my fingers through random clumps until I, too, fell asleep from lack of rest the previous night.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! I'm a first grader!" Melaina yelled after Elliot and I picked them up from school on their last day. Eli was by her side running up to us. They both jumped into the car and buckled their seat belts. Elliot was still having to drive everywhere because of my arm; It was healing, slowly but surely. We promised them ice cream and going to central park because of all the help they have given to me. We got to the ice cream parlor and everybody got to pick something. We told Melaina and Eli that they could share a medium or each have their own small. To them, getting a medium sized ice cream was equivalent to going to Disneyland. They got a medium cookies and cream and Elliot got a medium coffee ice cream, I feel like having anything. We found a table outside and sat down. I pulled out my phone and checked my email while everybody else ate. Melaina and Eli were possibly the slowest eaters ever, taking half a bite every couple minutes. Elliot was half done by the time I put my phone away.<p>

"Want a bite?" He asked, sliding his bowl over to me. I took a small bit then slid the bowl back. I haven't been eating much lately and Elliot has noticed. It's not that i'm trying to avoid food, I just don't feel like eating. Ever. I could tell that Elliot was trying not to ruin this for the kids. But I could also tell that he was disapointed.

"Sure you don't want anymore?" He asked, hoping I would say I would have another bite.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." I said. Elliot looked over at the kids and saw that they were happily talking about 1st grade, then turned his focus back to me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his spoon, taking another bite. He lightened up a bit, but not much. I just ignored the look he was giving me and began a conversation with Melaina.

Everybody finished their ice cream and we headed to the park. After, Elliot drove Melaina and I back to my house and walked us inside. Eli and Melaina ran into the playroom and Elliot sat hung up the backpacks that they had just thrown on the ground.

"Want to stay for dinner?"

"Kathy is out with her friends tonight and I don't feel like cooking. So yes, I would love to stay." He said, sarcastically. I smiled and punched his arm on my way to the kitchen. He followed me and sat down on the counter while I looked for something to make.

"You okay with chicken and rice?" I asked him. He said that sounded good and hopped off the counter, getting a pan out for the chicken. He knew by now that I needed all the help I could get.

"I'll make this, you go check on the kids." I said okay and walked out.

I watched Melaina and Eli play with their stuffed animals for twenty minutes and joined in after the dog and bear started eating me. Another fifteen minutes later, Elliot called us out to eat. We cleaned up the room and walked into the dining room to see a fully set table with the food in the middle. Melaina and Eli got in their usual chairs and Elliot pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and watched as he placed the food on all of our plates before sitting down himself.

"Ewww, I don't like rice." Eli complained, plugging his nose.

"You have to eat all your food or we wont be able to stay after and play." Elliot threatened. Eli looked down at his plate and slowly ate the rice. Melaina quickly devoured all her food and waited patiently for Eli to finish. I took a few small bites and made it look like I was eating. Once everybody was done eating, Melaina and Eli ran into Melaina's room. Once Elliot knew they couldn't hear us, he turned to me and looked at the side of my face, which was all I was showing him.

"Why haven't you been eating?" He asked, looking down at the fork that I was twirling on my plate.

"I don't know. I just haven't been hungry lately." I said, truthfully.

"No, Olivia. You don't just loose your appetite for no reason. What's going on?" He called me by my full name, he never does that unless it's an emergency or he's mad. I grabbed my plate and stood up. But I couldn't get anywhere before Elliot grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him, which I fully expected him to do. I tried to walk away from him again but tripped over myself, sending my plate to the ground. Elliot tried to keep me from falling but I was already halfway to the floor. By the time I felt the impact, I was in tears. Not because it hurt, but because of the stress. The embarrassment from not being able to do anything on my own. Elliot kneeled down next to me but I wasn't going to let him touch me. I tried to pull myself together but it ended up in my left arm slipping out from under me and Elliot catching me before I could fall again. More tears started pouring down my face and I scooted away from the mess and sat up against the wall. Elliot knew that I was never like this and there had to be something wrong. He sat down next to me and I debated whether to lay my head on his shoulder or not. He then placed his hand on my shoulder and I fell into him, not really caring what I looked like. I just had to get it all out.

"Tell me what's wrong." He whispered, rubbing my shoulder.

"I, I c-cann't, I c-can't do th-this, I c-can't." I stuttered, trying to catch my breath.

"Shh, calm down, take deep breaths." He said, turning to face me. I tried but it wasn't working. I could barely get any air in and I was starting to feel light headed. Elliot noticed that my breaths were getting shorter but more frequent and he saw that I was about to pass out from no air. He wrapped his hand around the back of my head and pulled it into his shoulder, leaving one hand there and rubbing my back with the other one. A short time passed and I finally calmed down and sat up again.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked gently, still watching me cautiously to make sure I was okay.

"Everything. I still have nightmares about Blake coming back. I can't even hold Melaina anymore and she needs me. I can't cook dinner or clean up or even write my name!" I said, my cries building back up into sobs. Elliot held me tighter, knowing that what I needed right now was someone who cared.

"I know it's hard right now but you need to try and push through this, just like you have with everything else. You need to be the caring, compassionate, strong person that Melaina needs right now. I hate seeing you like this and I know you don't like it either. If you end up breaking every bone in your body, I will still be here to help you through it all." He said, helping me stand up. I wasn't quite ready to let go, though. My head soon found it's way back to his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me, just like a few months ago when we lost one of our ADA's. She died in my arms, struggling for a breath that wasn't given to her. We stayed in this position for a while before I finally pulled away.

"You okay?" He asked, holding my shoulders.

"Ya, thanks." I said. Looking down at the mess I made and giggling quietly. Elliot soon began laughing himself and we cleaned it up. I went to go get Melaina and Eli to pick out a movie. But I stopped myself before I turned the corner,

"Elliot, I honestly don't know what's wrong." I said to him. I could tell that he trusted me and he knew I was telling the truth. He always knows when i'm lying or even bending the truth just a little bit. After a short pause, he said something back.

"I know, i'm still worried about you, though." He said, putting the plate that he was washing down. I nodded and walked into the playroom.

"You guys want to go watch a movie?" I asked them. Eli yelled yes and ran past me but Melaina simply stood up and hugged me. I bent down to her level and hugged her back. After a while, she let go.

"What was that for?" I asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You were cryin'. Why?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair just like I would do for her.

"Baby, I was just having a hard time. But i'm okay now." I explained. Melaina leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay. Wanna help me 'n Eli pick a movie?" She asked.

"I would love to." I said, taking her hand as we walked out together.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories! I almost made this the last chapter but I decided not to, you're welcome :) But sadly, the final chapter is coming soon...<strong>


	17. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER-I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

**Shout outs-**

**-CrazyNinjaChick19-I love that you notice the small things :) I thought Elliot putting Olivia's hair up was sooo cute but I didn't think anybody else would, lol. Thanks!**

**-ladybugsmomma-I just love Melaina, haha! **

**-Cliffhanger21-Aww, thanks!**

**-Ashley-Haha, if you think of a good way to get Kathy out of the story I will think about it. But it doesnt look like she's leaving anytime soon! lol**

**-ViveLeDevochka-I love seeing a new reviewer :) haha. I didn't start writing until I was 14 and 3 mos and before that I hated writing! Haha! Then I learned about fanfiction and I started getting ideas and it turns out I am a decent writer :P But I sitll can't write an essay or book report or anything like that, I can never think of what to write! Thanks so much for the comment and thanks for reading!**

**-spacekitten2700-Thanks so much! I really appreciate it :)**

**Sooooo, you may hate me after this chapter...**

* * *

><p>"Where am I gonna go when your workin' now?" Melaina asked. I had been trying to avoid this question for a while. Although she will be at school until 3, she has nowhere to go when I work late. She will go home with Eli some days but Kathy works, too.<p>

"You are going to go to a different daycare while I'm gone. It is very close to where I work so I can come see you if you ever need me, ok?" I said, pulling her onto my lap.

"Will Eli be there?" She asked the dreaded question. I knew she wouldn't accept the answer.

"Not this time. You can have play dates with him, though." I explained, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"…I don't wanna go." She admitted after a short pause. This was the answer I was expecting.

"You can make some new friends, I'm sure the girls and boys there are very nice."

"I'm not goin' if Eli's not there." She stood up, got off the couch, and laid down flat on the carpet. Trying to make a statement of some sort.

"I know you don't want to right now, but you will love it once you get there." I said. She abruptly stood up and I could see starting to get tense.

"No! Eli has to be there!" She yelled, her eyes tearing up slowly.

"Calm down, Melaina." I said, patting my lap. She walked over and sat down, laying her head against me, "Why do you need to be with Eli?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Cause he will ppotect me just like Elli. He'll make sure nobody hurts me again." She admitted, the memories of her attack obviously coming back to her. She turned to the side and buried her head in my shirt, clenching her fists around my arm. I looked down and saw a few tears running down her face. I slowly rubbed her arm and she loosened her grip. She laid down and made herself comfortable with her head on my lap.

"The teachers will make sure you always feel safe." I said, knowing it wouldn't help at all.

"No they won't. You, Elli, Eli, and Aunt Kathy can. Nobody else." She whispered. I wasn't going to force her to go if she was this scared about it. I could soon feel her breath quickening from the small cries that were about to escape her. I laid my hand on her head and kissed her cheek,

"Okay, its okay, you don't have to go. We will figure out something else." I said. She nodded her head and wiped the tears that had fallen, soon drifting off into sleep. She looked so peaceful laying there so I didn't move. I looked at the small scar she had on her hand from the vase that broke after our vacation. It might just be a small piece of skin but the meaning behind it holds so much. I don't want her to live the way I grew up; Abused and neglected.

I was sitting there watching Melaina sleep when there was a knock on the door. It woke Melaina and she sat up. I walked to the door and opened it, assuming it was Elliot. Melaina ran up to the door, hoping it was Eli. It turned out to be a man.

"Olivia, I see you got your cast off." He said. Melaina looked up at him and the second she saw his face, she screamed and ran behind me, clinging to my legs. I slammed the door and locked it before he could react. He was banging on the door, trying to get in. I picked up Melaina, grabbed my cell phone, and ran into my bedroom, locking the door. Then ran into the closet in my bathroom and locked that door, too.

I set Melaina down then told her to go and hide under a rack of clothes. She did and I dialed Elliot's number. I soon heard the locks on the front door break and footsteps going around my house. Luckily, he went down the opposite hallway first. I was almost in tears when Elliot answered his phone.

"Hey-"

"Call 911, someone's in my house." I quickly spat out.

"Calm down, Olivia. Do you have Melaina?" He asked, I heard his front door close and I could tell he was running.

"We are in my closet."

"Okay. Don't move. Don't hang up and set the phone on a shelf that he won't see. I will be there soon."

"Please, hurry. Tell the family we love them." I said, not sure how he would react. I didn't care, tough. I couldn't think . I had tears running down my face and I could hear Melaina crying silently.

"We love you, too. Now set the phone down and be ready." He instructed. I did that and waited to hear footsteps.

"He hurt me." Melaina cried.

"Okay, baby . Just try and sit still, this will be over soon." I said, shaking. Elliot lives less than ten minutes away from me and has his sirens on so it should take him three minutes to get here, we just have to keep him out for three minutes. If he isn't here for four minutes, it may cost me and Melaina our lives. If the guy breaks the lock in two minutes, in may cost us our lives. Three minutes.

_Three minutes._

I hear him throwing things and breaking things in the rooms. Hopefully he takes a long time to make it to my bedroom.

_Two minutes._

He is in my bedroom. Maybe we can hold the closet door closed.

_One minute._

He is kicking the closet door open. There's nothing I can do now.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ducks as loyal, friendly, awesome, cool, and amazing readers throw random items sitting next to their computerlaptop/mobile device at me***

**Ya, sorry it's short. But I thought this was a pretty awesome cliffhanger ;) I already have the next chapter written and its really long so leave a review and you will get it sooner! :)**


	18. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER-I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

**Shout outs-**

**-SVUProductions-I dodged them all. Nice try, though ;)**

**-XOXOGABBYXOXO11-Haha, glad you love it! :)**

**-ashleysvureader-You will find out!**

**-Anonymous-You're welcome :) Thanks for the review!**

**-ladybugsmomma-I am actually in need of a hairbrush right now because I just got out of the shower so thank you :)**

**-Ashley-I did it because I didn't want the story to end, haha.**

**-Crazyninjachick19-I'm sorry to cause disappointment, lol. Is this seriously the only story you are reading? lol. I feel so special :)**

**-Swimlets3-Thank you so much for reviewing and reading this! Thanks for the compliment about Olivia :) I try writing her as realistically as possible. **

**-spacekitten2700-I agree, she does deserve happiness**

**-ilovesvu12-Okeedokee :)**

**-TheTBone-So long! lol. 1-You're most definately not a sucky reviewer. 2-Yes I will most definately put you through this :) 3-I did it because I didn't want the story to end, haha. 4-I will try to save Melaina and Olivia from this bad guy, haha.**

**-Cliffhanger21-Thanks so much!**

**-brokenangelx1-Thank you!**

**-Amy-I know, poor them...**

**SOOOOO MANY REVIEWS! lol. Thanks so much everybody! Hopefully this chapter is just as good :)**

* * *

><p>"Please, please don't." I begged, blocking his view of Melaina. He looked around me in both directions trying to find her.<p>

"Where is she?" He demanded to know. My entire body started shaking from head to toe.

"W-what do y-you want?" I asked, beginning to cry.

"I want your daughter. And I'm going to get her." He said in a scratchy voice. He pulled out a knife and pushed past me, obviously seeing Melaina. I punched him hard in the face before he could get to her. He whipped around and went at me with his knife, hitting my arm and slicing right through the skin. He didn't get far enough to cause any permanent damage though. I couldn't feel a thing, my entire body was numb.

He went back for Melaina and picked her up, screaming and kicking. I tried to get to her but he was holding a knife to her throat. She was screaming for me but there was nothing I could do but try and calm him down. He backed out of the closet and, to everyone's surprise, Elliot was standing there with a gun. The second the attacker saw Elliot, he pushed the knife closer to Melaina's throat. I was trying to scream, trying to cry, but nothing was coming out. It was as if someone was holding a plastic bag around my face; I couldn't breathe in and I couldn't breathe out. Before the attacker could do any more, Elliot shot his leg. He dropped the knife and fell to the ground, taking Melaina with him.

I ran to Melaina and scooped her up, holding her tightly to my chest. Blood was running down my arm but I didn't care. Melaina was sobbing hysterically and Elliot was cuffing the attacker. I walked Melaina to my bed and sat down, my back hitting the metal frame.

My body was shaking with sobs but I had no tears. Elliot approached us and rubbed my arm, knowing I wouldnt pay any attention at all if he said anything.

Fin and munch were soon here and took the attacker out of the room, leaving Melaina, Elliot, and I together at my bed. I was blocking everything out but Melaina. I could only hear her cries, I could only see her clinging to me, I couldn't feel anything at all.

"Mommy," she cried.

"It's okay, I've got you." I whispered, pressing her head against me, not daring to let her go. My hands were shaking and my breaths were short. I forgot Elliot was even there until he laid his hand on my shoulder. I instinctively looked up and saw him standing there, worry in his eyes. Melaina saw him too and reached for him with one arm and left the other around me. I stood up and he pulled us both into a hug. He held us, told us it would be okay, he protected us. Fin peeked his head in the room and told us the house was clear and they were heading back to the precinct to interview the attacker. I let go of Elliot and sat back down on the bed. Melaina's cries quieted and she asked Elliot to hold her. He picked her up and ran his hand up and down her back until she was calm.

"He hurted me, too, I remember his voice." She whispered. A sob escaped my lips and I put me hand over my mouth, closing my eyes and looking down. Elliot sat down and put Melaina on his lap, wrapping one arm around me and holding Melaina with the other.

"He's gone now, you're okay." Elliot said, kissing the top if her head.

"I-I'm gonna go clean this up." I said, walking into my bathroom. I ran the cut under water and wrapped some cloth around it, knowing it would need stitches. I walked back out and sat back down. Melaina reached for me again and I gladly held her.

"Can we see Eli? I want to see him." She said, burying her head in my neck.

"Of course we can. Are you okay walking over to your shoes and putting them on?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Okay, let's go." I said gently. We both got our shoes on and we all headed out to Elliots car.

"Where the Hell did you go?" Kathy asked angrily as we walked in the door. A look of sympathy grew upon her face when she saw my bloody arm and Melaina in tears. Her previous question was no longer important.

"What happened?" She then asked, calling Eli downstairs.

"We'll talk later." Elliot said as he went upstairs to get Eli himself. Kathy approached me and asked if I needed anything. I told her I was fine, but Melaina could use a bandaid for a small cut she got when the attacker dropped his knife. Kathy looked at me with disbelief in her eyes before grabbing a bandaid and putting it on Melaina's neck

Elliot walked downstairs with Eli, and I set Melaina down. she ran over to Eli and grabbed his hand, turning towards him. She whispered something in his ear, he nodded his head and they walked upstairs together.

Elliot placed his hands on my shoulders and led me to the kitchen where he pulled out a chair for me and got me a glass of water.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting down next to me. Kathy, too, was sitting and listening intently to everything I said. I explained everything. Every detail, every moment. Kathy was almost in tears by the time I was done. I was past tears, now I was speechless. I finished talking then sat there in silence, going over the every life-threatening event that happened today. Over and over and over again. No words were needed to express how I felt. Elliot and Kathy were trying to snap me out of this but I couldn't speak. All the horrific thoughts, all the terrified looks I could see on Melaina's face, sitting huddled in my closet.

Elliot stood me up and ran to the couch to move the stuffed animals and papers that were all over it. Kathy walked me over to him and I sat down, laying back against the cushion, still not saying anything. Elliot put his arm around me and Kathy kept trying to talk to me, saying anything that might make me speak. I didn't know what she was saying, I couldn't hear her. I closed my eyes and I heard Melaina's screams for help with a knife to her throat. I started to shake, I felt the knife slicing my arm. I noticed a soft hand on my arm, guiding me to the side; I was slowly tipping. I almost sat up when the side of my face came into contact with a soft surface. I relaxed, sinking into Elliot's shoulder. I opened my eyes again and I could see. I looked to my right and saw Kathy looking sympathetically at me. I looked to my left and saw Elliot looking sympathetically _into_ me. There's a difference. Kathy is a great friend but Elliot is a true friend. It's rare that you find a person that can finish your sentences before you start them, or a person you can be a bitch to and they will just laugh and go on like you just complimented them. That is a true friend, and I am lucky enough to have one.

I spoke up and we talked about everything but the events of that day. Ten minutes later Eli walked downstairs by himself

"Where's Melly?" Kathy asked.

"She's sleeping. She said she was tired so I took off my blankets and put on hers." He said. Whenever Melaina would sleep over, we would always use the same sheets for her. The sheets used to belong to Elizabeth but she hated them by the time she was eleven. They had pink and purple stripes and ruffles lining the edges.

"Thank you very much for doing that, Eli. Is it okay if I go check on her?" I asked, standing up. He nodded his head and I walked upstairs to his bedroom. I wasnt the least bit surprised that she was tired. She woke up at 7 and played nonstop until 8, when we sat down on the couch and began talking.I opened the door and saw Melaina sleeping peacefully. I walked up to her and ran my fingers through her hair while singing to her. I kissed her cheek and walked out to see Kathy and Elliot standing with Eli.

"Melly said she wants my mommy and daddy to say goodnight to her." Eli explained. I smiled and let them through, heading downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice and long for you :) That's a thank you for all the reviews! I only have two more chapters left after this! Oh no! Review, thanks :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER-I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

**Shout outs-**

**-TheTBone-Haha, I still love your reviews like, a lot! 'Mama bear, rawr!' I agree. I'm glad you liked it. And no, I will never ever ever get sick of hearing that. You have no idea how hard it is to be this perfect ;) jk, i'm not that shallow...**

**-ViveLaDevochka-Yes they have :( Don't you worry, things WILL get better**

**-ladybugsmomma-Elliot is superman! He is EVERYWHERE**

**-Cliffhanger21-Thank you so much! I like not having to write Kathy and Olivia being awful to eachother, haha**

**-LiviotStabensler-I like ur username :) Yes, sadly, there is 1 more chapter left after this :(**

**-swimlets3-Thanks :) It's easier to write, kinda, haha**

**-lou3174-Yep, Luckily it's over now.**

**-spacekitten2700-You are very welcome :)**

**-eni-Thanks! =]**

* * *

><p>Kathy and Elliot ended up setting some blankets out on the floor that Eli fell asleep on. They walked back downstairs while I was looking at some of their family pictures. Elliot came up behind me and waited patiently for me to turn around.<p>

"Want to stay the night?" He asked, walking me over to the couch. Kathy decided to give Elliot and I some space and went to bed.

"I shouldn't, we have taken up so much of your time already." I said, sitting back against the cushion.

"You know we don't mind, Liv. Eli loves having the two of you around. And I'm already with you almost 24/7, so I've learned to put up with you." Elliot joked, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, I feel so welcome now." I said, rolling my eyes. We sat there for a few minutes until I decided to ask the questing I've been wondering all night,

"What if there are more of them? We've already found three. How do we know there's no more?" I asked, looking directly into Elliot's eyes.

"We will bargain with this guy and hopefully he will give up anybody else that was a part if this. I know it's not the answer you want to hear but it's the truth. We will talk to Melai-"

"No, I'm not making Melaina talk about this anymore. She doesnt deserve to have to think back to it anymore. I don't care what I have to do, but I will keep Melaina as uninvolved as possible." I said as Elliot scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, we will try and keep her out of this. I don't want you going home until this whole mess is over." He said. I nodded my head and we both stood up.

"Thanks, El. I'm going to go to bed. Are you working tomorrow? Cragens giving me a few days off so that I can figure out what to do with Melaina while I'm gone. She refuses to go to day are if Eli's not there, especially now." I explained.

"I will just enroll Eli at the same daycare as Melaina. I know Elizabeth and Dickie won't want to stay home with them, now that they are back from college for the summer. I don't have any cases scheduled yet so you and Melaina can come in and say hi if you want." He suggested. Melaina loves going down to the precinct whenever possible. I nodded my head and headed upstairs. I peeked into Eli's room and saw Melaina lightly stirring in her sleep. It was obvious that she was having a nightmare. I decided to wake her up before it got any worse.

"Melaina, wake up, sweetie." I whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me, then reached her arms out for me to hold her.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked quietly.

"Of course you can." I said, walking out of Eli's room and into Kathleen's. I layed her down and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I finished washing my face and turned to see Melaina standing in the doorway, waiting for me.

"Let's go, baby." I said, picking her up and walking to the bed. I sat Melaina down, then changed into my pajamas. After I got under the covers I held them up for her. She climbed in, and got as close to me as possible. I wrapped my arm around her and we were both asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>I woke up he next morning around 7 and Melaina was laying there awake but silent. I got up and took a shower but when I came back, she was laying just like she had been before. I carried her downstairs after getting ready for the day and breakfast was sitting out at the table. Elliot and Kathy were pouring glasses of milk and setting them out on the table.<p>

"How did you sleep?" Kathy asked, putting eggs on my plate.

"Great. Melaina was having a bad dream when I went upstairs, so I woke her up and she wanted to sleep with me." I explained.

"Ya, Eli was worried Melaina ran away." Elliot said, smiling. Elliot ate breakfast fast so that he wouldn't be late for work. He called me about an hour later with some refreshing news.

Fin and Munch interviewed the attacker, Isaac Kroger, and he happily confessed, saying it was all worth it. He said there were no others besides the two who were already in prison. Fin threw a few punches at him and he didn't dare report it, knowing that Fin could do much worse. Elliot still wasn't going to let me go home for a few days, just to be safe.

I was happy to hear this but I dont think the fear will ever go away, no matter how many years pass. It's just not something that time can heal.

"Melly! Wanna go play Mario-kart?" Eli asked Melaina as he put his plate in the sink. She just sat there, slowly stirring her eggs with her fork. She had been like this all morning; unresponsive and silent.

"Melaina, do you want to go see Elliot and all my friends at work today? Maybe we can go see a movie or go to the park after with Eli." I said, hoping that would get her to talk. She still did nothing but sit there. I finished eating and took both of our plates and set them in the sink, then bent down to Eli's height and got his attention.

"Would you be able to follow your mommy upstairs to your room while I talk to Melly?" I asked, making sure Kathy heard. She took Eli's hand and they walked upstairs as I walked over to Melaina and took a seat next to her, laying my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and sat there blankly.

"Please talk to me, sweetie." I pleaded. Still, no movements or words came out of her.

"Alright, well when you want to talk, I will be upstairs." I said, kissing her forehead and walking out. I peaked around the corner after she couldn't see me just to confirm that she really was not speaking. I stood there for five minutes just waiting for her to even move and inch, she didn't. Eventually I walked upstairs and dialed Elliot's number.

"Hey, Liv, what's up?" He asked when he answered the phone.

"It's Melaina, she won't talk, she won't eat, she won't even move. She hasn't done anything since last night. I'm really worried about her." I explained.

"It's the result of being traumatized. That mixed with how much Hell she has been through will add up to her feeling like it will never get better. Every time pushes through a bad event, something worse happens. All of this trauma adds up and the result will never be good, especially in a five year old. She may snap out of today or she could be like this for a while. You never really know." He said. I knew all of this, but I just had to hear it from someone else.

"Do you think taking her out of the house would help?" I asked

"I would think so, but make sure she has people she knows go with her so she doesn't feel alone. Maybe take Kathy and Eli and go to the mall, or something. Make it feel like this day is all about her." He suggested.

"Thanks, El. When did you turn into such a good shrink?" I asked, jokingly.

"Well figuring you out was the first step…" He said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'll call you later, bye." I said, hanging up. I walked into the playroom and saw Kathy and Eli playing with Legos. Kathy stood up and approached me,

"Well?" She asked.

"Melaina hasn't moved. I called Elliot and he thinks we should give her a day for herself. Take her out and do whatever she wants. I think we should wait until she is comfortable around other people. Maybe we could go for a walk around the neighborhood today if the kids are up for it." I said. Kathy thought that was a good idea so I walked back downstairs to talk to Melaina if she would speak. I walked back into the kitchen and she was sitting exactly how she was before. I walked around so that she could see me and she wouldn't make eye contact, she just stared at the wall. I picked her up and walked over to the couch. I sat down and cradled her in my lap; it's amazing how tiny she is. Eli is eight months older and almost a foot taller than her. And Eli isn't too tall for his age. Melaina was by far shortest in her class.

I sat Melaina up and she rested her head on my chest and slipped her thumb into her mouth. Normally I wouldn't allow it but this was an exception.

"Do you want to take a nap?" I asked. No reply.

"Do you want to go see Elliot?"

"Yes." She whispered the first word she had said all day. At least she said something.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Melaina :( There's only one more chapter! Should there be a sequel? Comment!<strong>


	20. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER-I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

**Shout outs-**

**-TheTBone-I'm not positive about this, you had me confused. Do you want a sequel or not? ;)**

**-SVUProductions-I will try my best :)**

**-ladybugsmomma-Thanks so much!**

**-swimlets3-I feel so special :) I'm working on a new story AND there will be a sequel for this so you will get tired of me eventually :)**

**-brebre-Thanks :) Glad you like it!**

**-spacekitten2700- :)**

**-Ponyboy's Gothic Girlfriend-Thanks for reading it!**

**-ViveLaDevochka-That sonuds yummy. I've got the sequel pretty planned out. Just wait and see ;)**

**-Elliotandoliviababies-Yay! I don't want to give up Melaina :)**

**-Eni01-I had to decide but I figured that so many people liked this story that a sequel would be a good idea. I also hate it when people don't finish their stories and they leave you on a cliffhanger**

**-CrazyNinjaChick19-I will definately do a sequel :) Me and my friend arlready have two sequels planned out and I want to do both of them. It will make more sense later, lol. Thanks for all your amazing comments throughout this story! **

**...We've made it. Final chapter. Here. Now. Under this rant. Thanks to everybody who has read and reviewed :) Special thanks to TheTBone, Elliotandoliviababies, and SVUProductions because they have been here since chapter 1 and they always leave awesome reviews :) Thanks to EVERYBODY! I feel like i'm making some like, presidential speech or something, lol. Thanks for the millionth time and enjoy the final chapter. OH YA, review please :)**

* * *

><p>We walked into the precinct and there was almost nobody there. Fin and Munch were interviewing somebody so that left Elliot on his computer, and Cragen in his office. Elliot had his back to us and didn't hear us walk in; I decided to keep it that way. Melaina reached for him even though she wasn't close enough. I walked up behind him and sat Melaina on his lap, laughing as he looked at the little person who was curling up in his lap.<p>

"She wanted to see you." I whispered, sitting down on his desk. He nodded his head and readjusted himself so that she was more comfortable.

"I'm hungry" She stated. It was almost ten and she is used to eating around seven or eight. I walked over to the fridge in the kitchen-like room and pulled out a cup of yogurt from the box that I always keep there. I grabbed a spoon and walked back out then set in on Elliot's desk and opened it for Melaina. She slowly took the spoon and sat up, taking small bites. Neither Elliot nor I had ever seen Melaina like this. The once happy, funny, energetic little girl was now a silent, scared, and unresponsive five year old.

This went on for five, almost six, days. She only ate when she had to, she only spoke when she had to, she only moved when she had to. You could physically see the spirit and life draining out of her. We tried to take her out but she wouldn't do anything. She would just take my hand and go where I led her. I haven't seen her smile in nearly a week. I would leave her with Kathy when I went to work but she would refuse to eat, drink, or move until Kathy brought her to the precinct where she would sit there patiently on my desk while Elliot and I worked on a case.

It was Tuesday afternoon, almost six days after our house was broken into, when she spoke up. We were at home and I was finishing putting new locks on our door and cleaning up the rooms while Melaina sat on the couch, watching. I made it to Melaina's room to see that it was perfectly clean besides a note on her bed. I picked it up and read it, noticing it was Elliot's handwriting.

"Dear Melly,

I'm sorry your house is broken. Me and daddy cleaned up your room for you. I put some of my stuffed animals on your bed because you are sad and I want you to be happy. We have a new movie at my house if you want to come over and watch it when you're happy again. It's Toy Story 3. You said you wanted to watch it so I told my mommy to get it. Thanks for being my friend.

Love, Eli"

I smiled and took the note out to Melaina then read it to her. She looked up at me and the look of depression left her,

"Now Melanie can have stuffed aminals, too." She said, taking the note out of my hand.

"How about you go introduce the stuffed animals to Melanie?" I suggested. She nodded her head and walked out. After a few minutes of reading over the note, I walked into Melaina's room and saw her playing happily with Melanie and the stuffed animals, talking for all of them.

She was back, finally.

* * *

><p>As the week passed, Melaina slowly went back to being herself. We decided to make today Melaina day. She wanted to go to the park, to the mall to get a birthday present for Maureen to give her when she comes to visit, and then to the grocery store to get popcorn and ice cream to eat while we watch Toy Story 3 that night. I decided that sounded good and we picked a day that both Elliot and I weren't working to do it. When that day came, it was like Christmas for Melaina. She woke up at 6 a.m., and make sure that I was up, too. I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement.<p>

"Momma! Wake up! Today is Melaina-day!" She exclaimed, jumping on my bed before flopping down onto me.

"We aren't picking up Eli until one, which means we still have seven hours." I explained, laughing.

"Well then we can eat breakfast, take a bath, pick out pretty clothes, charge up your camera 'n phone, then eat lunch at Eli's!" She declared. I flipped over, face down onto my pillow and sighed. Melaina stepped onto my back and started walking up and down my back and legs until she figured out that wasn't working. She then got as close to my face as possible and started singing the ABC's very loudly. It worked much better. I got out of bed then carried her to the kitchen upside-down, holding her by her feet, tickling her every once in a while.

After eating breakfast, I let her take a shower for the first time. She told me she felt like a fifteen year old, which made me laugh. We then went into her room and picked out shorts and a green shirt for her to wear. She hasn't worn a dress since the attack. We charged my camera and phone then, luckily for us, Elliot and Kathy invited us out to lunch with them because they had no good food at their house. We happily joined them.

We did everything on her agenda then after getting popcorn, vanilla ice cream, and toppings, headed back to Elliot's house and watched Toy Story 3. Both children were wide awake until the very end.

Weeks went by and Melaina quickly recovered from all of this. She was now the happy, joyful, spirited, full-of-spirit five year old that we had missed so much. Eli and Melaina have been going to a great daycare for a little over a month now and they both love it. We had explained their situation to a few of the teachers; It will always be Kathy, Elliot, or I that picks them up unless we personally tell them otherwise. When Melaina says she needs me, she really does need me. Try not to split Melaina and Eli up. And last but not least, if Melaina acts off at all, call Elliot or me immediately. Because only we know what's really happening behind the mask of bravery.

Behind the happiness,

Behind the joyful heart,

Behind the brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The End =]<strong>

**There WILL be a sequel so look out for it. This chapter is being weird and won't let you comment so please go to the next chapter and comment there if you can. THANKS!**

**-Hayley**


	21. Chapter 22

**So the last chapter is being weird and won't let you comment so if you are reading this, please comment on this chapter :) THANKS!**

**-Hayley**

**PS-You're awesome.**

**PPS-You're still awesome.**


End file.
